The Salazar Chronicles: Book One: Darkness
by Katerina Helenea
Summary: They say fate is uncertain, something that cannot be predicted something that you cannot escape from it is absolute.. Now my fate, was something I hadn't thought to much about but when you add two vampires a warlock and a hybrid into the mix fate becomes important especially when your mortality and heart are on the line.
1. Pasts Revealed: The Party

_**Hi! ~**_

 _ **This is just something i decided to write up I loved this series and decided to put my own spin on it and create a story of my own.**_

 _ **Remember to read and review ~**_

 _ **Much love as always~**_

 _ **Amethyst Shadow~**_

 _ **P.s I do NOT own the mortal instruments or any of the characters, I only own My OC katerina salazar, and jared and adreianna volkov and their powers.**_

* * *

 _ **I can tell you I would face down an army of the undead or a thousand blood thirsty demons to protect what is mine, I can also tell you that being dragged into a battle for one of the worlds most powerful relics was not on my list of things to do before I die. Defending my family would always be something I would do until my dying breath, but the events that fallowed would forever change my life and everyone I held dear to me including a few new comers would become that much more important, My life as a normal mundane would cease to exist and once more I would be forced back into the world of the supernatural to not only save my cousin but my aunt as well, But there was one thing I wasn't counting on and that was not only finding love but having to fight for my own mortality.**_

" _H_ _ello?" I say as I answer my cell_

" _k..Kat?" I hear a small soft voice say_

" _Clary?" I ask noting the odd tone to my little cousins voice_

" _I_ _s there anyway you could come.. Somewhere with me?" she asks in a low voice_

" _S_ _ure honey.. Where?" I ask standing up and walking over to my window I peer out and bite my lip waiting for her response_

" _We're um.. " she stammers "we're going to this club and I really don't want to go alone.."_

" _Clarissa, listen to me carefully tell me the address of this party" I ask her to which she tells me she can't_

" _I''ll see you soon.." I say and hang up not giving her the chance to protest._

The address I was given by clary's best friend Simon clearly had fooled the boy into thinking that this was nothing more then an abandoned building, the building in question was a turn of the century chruch, but to the human eye yes it appeared to be a derelict building in need of being torn down.

Now to someone with a supernatural view on things the building was so much more then just abandoned in fact it wasn't abandoned at all, warm golden light filtered out through each window visible to the eye a large door with intricate designs guarded the front entrance keeping whatever secrets which lay behind it safe from enemy force. I touch the door and then step back I take out my cell and dial in Clary's number when she finally does answer I inform her that I was here and she needed to let me in i hang up the phone and step back kicking a small rock with my foot until i hear the sound of locks clicking and winding I cautiously wait for the door to open and then step inside once inside the door clicks shut and i come face to face to a dark haired boy with icy blue eyes.

"who are you?" he says clutching the Steele in his hand a menacing look on his face

I smile "I'm Kat, but seeing the fact that i do not know you the name is Katerina" I say I hold out a hand willing him to shake it but he only narrows his eyes at me "Oh, How rude.." I say retracting my hand I turn away from him and head down a hallway only to have him grab my shoulder violently and slam me against the wall.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" I seethe as i rear back and head butt him in the nose with the back of my head i spin on my heel and land a hard kick to his stomach which sends him flying backward.

"Rule number one. don't ever lay a hand on me unless i say you can." i say turning on my heel i walk briskly down the hallway which leads to the library.

"Clarissa! I know you are here!" when i finally make it down the stairs I see a familiar shock of red hair along with three other people standing with her, The blond attacks me to which i side step and grab his arm twisting it behind his back "what is it with being attacked today?" I say with a small chuckle i look up and see Clary giggling "Little cousin" I say smiling.

"cousin?" I hear the blond boy say I release his arm and walk over to where they all are standing.

"yes, Clary is my baby cousin." I say "My name is Katerina Salazar, but people usually call me Kat for short." I say holding my hand out and he shakes it "Now you called me here because?" I say arching an eyebrow turning back to Clary.

she wets her lips "do you remember the stories your mom used to tell us when we were little?" she says

"yes, Clary what's going on?" she looks away nervously " Clary?"

"Valentine is looking for the mortal cup." i hear the man now known as jace says

I let out a sigh "when will that bastard finally give up?" I growl "my poor sweet baby cousin.."

Clary looks at me "how do you know about the mortal cup?" she asks me with surprise

"Our mothers are sisters while yours kept your past hidden and a secret my mother was more open about my history and the fact that i was a warrior of god" I say tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Now shall we get ready for this night out?" I say with a smirk

About four hours later Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec and myself are in front of an oddly shaped building. Jace knocks on the door and then draws a rune in front of the doorman's face freezing him where he stands.

"Ugh, why did i have to wear this dress" I say pulling the bottom down a bit more.

"because, to get Magnus bane's attention you have to dress racy, flashing etc.." Isabelle says

I bite my lip "did you just say magnus bane?" I ask her to which she nods "Oh that's great" I groan

"How do you know magnus?" clary asks me

"When your mother had you spelled it was magnus who preformed the spell, shortly after you were spelled my mother made a deal with magnus to keep you and Jocelyn safe from valentine and once i was old enough i would take over and keep you safe clary, your mother wanted to protect you from this world because she knew if word got out that valentine had a daughter.." i say but she cuts me off

"Wait.. valentine is my father?" she asks and almost hits the floor

i grab her shoulders "Clarissa get a grip, I know this is shoking but you need to stay strong for everyone but mainly for you and your mom" I say to her

"just keep the dress like it is and everything will be dandy" Isabelle says as we walk in

I roll my eyes " Right.. I look like something Halloween threw up" looking at the lace on my bodice as soon as we enter the main room all eyes are on us especially my cousin i step forward and place a hand on her shoulder protectively daring anyone of them to bring harm to her.

"I don't remember inviting any shadow hunters to my party.." I hear a voice say and glance over to see a man not wearing any pants walking towards us with a suspicious look on his face "Wait.. Clary?" he says and then glances my way i see his eyes widen a fraction "Katerina.." he says but then turns his attention back to my cousin "come child we must speak" and they both walk away.

"stay here and don't drink anything" jace says walking away from me

"Oh and keep that sassy mouth shut." Alec says narrowing his eyes at me

I smile "whatever you say little hunter."

I see Simon and Isabelle by the bar talking about something I casually look around the party at the different creatures who talk amongst themselves unaware of the danger that was looming on the horizon, Fae, demon nymph, and then you have your more common creatures, werewolf, witch/warlock and vampire, I catch the gaze of a tall man skin a deathly white under the dim lighting, I narrow my eyes a bit when our eyes meet he gives me a smile that sends a shiver down my spine i turn my face away and decide to take a seat next to Simon and Isabelle

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink in this place?" I say in a hushed tone

"Well I could name a few things if you'd like to hear them hermosa.." a voice purrs in my ear I whip my head around and come face to face with the man I was looking at just moments earlier

"Awe aren't you cute.." I say with a sickly sweet smile "I bet that works on all the girls right?" I finsh and open one eye "Vampire"

He grins back at me flashing a row of white fangs "I guess you could say that it does hermosa.." he says shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly

I lean forward "well I'm not impressed, in fact your act is quite comical.." i say tapping the end of his nose

He frowns "well hermosa, You see i can be quite persuasive in certain situations especially..." He says leaning forward, I scrunch my nose up He smells of blood and mint "when I want something or in this case someone.." he whispers, his words send a shock of fear down my spine. I turn away from him or at least try to only to feel him trace a clawed finger over my jugular vein I hiss and kick him in the shin with the toe of my boot which earns a grunt of pain from him

"NO SIMON DON'T DRINK THAT!" I hear Isabelle yell

I get up and try to make my way over to help them but i am yanked back by my hair by the vampire that i just kicked.

"no beautiful one, let's not scar that pretty flesh or shed any of that blood.. Not yet anyway.." he whispers in my ear and then chuckles and releases my hair shoving me away they all disappear with simon i slam my fist down on the bar and then notice a note sitting under my glass..

 _ **If you want you little friend back  
Meet Me at the hotel Dumort.**_  
 _ **Oh, and bring the girl and yourself i feel we have much to discuss.**_


	2. Hotel dumort: help comes crashing in

_**Hello! ~**_

 _ **Here is chapter 2 of my story silent winter!**_

 _ **In this chapter kat makes a call to a certain someone asking for help, who she calls will be revealed in this chapter!**_

 _ **Remember to read and review!**_

 _ **Love as always~**_

 _ **Shadowfate~**_

* * *

 _ **" I need a favor.." I say quietly into the phone I can practically see the smirk on his lips**_

 _ **"And what would this favor be love?" He says**_

 _ **"I'm in quite a bit of a jam.. My cousin, her friend has been taken by the leader of the new York vampire clan, and he claims he wants not only my cousin but me as well" I say as I pace back and forth in the bathroom of the church we are at.**_

 _ **I can hear a growl on the other end and roll my eyes "where are you right now?" He says**_

 _ **"I am in Manhattan new York" I say and look out the window**_

 _ **"And what is the name of the hotel you are supposed to be going to?" He asks again**_

 _ **" the hotel dumort" I say practically choking on the words**_

 _ **I hear him chuckle "fear not, I shall be there if anything should happen"**_

 _ **I smile "thank you.." I say**_

* * *

"do you really expect to just walk into that hotel and skip out with both Simon and Clary? Jace says in a sarcastic tone

" what do you expect me to do just sit around and wait while that bastard has more time to plot or worse hurt my cousins best friend?!" I seethe to him

"We need a plan and I have a idea, under the alter we are standing on there should be a secret compartment which houses weapons specializes to kill creatures such as these." He says and unlocks a stone which slides open revealing a treasure trove of weapons.

I wasn't about to tell them about the help I had coming all the way from Russia, if the time came where they needed to know then I would explain it to them.

"Okay let's head out.." Clary says and we all set out to the hotel.

When we arrive we are met with a borded up entrance I curse under my breath and we all go to the side of the building where we find a fire escape. Once inside we make our way down to the bottom floor little do we know we are being watched, by not only the vampire who I spoke with but the entire clan including the leader.

I hear a chuckle and look up to the wings of the balcony and see nothing I narrow my eyes and keep walking as we near a flight of stairs I look up and see something or someone hanging in the rafters.

"Clary! Look!" I say in a alarmed whisper to which she look up to where I am pointing and with that she takes off with jace and the others right behind her. I go to head up after them but I stop and glance behind me to see a woman standing there.

"Katerina" she says with a sneer flashing me her fangs

I take a step back "Lillian" I say narrowing my eyes " what are you doing creeping around with this clan?" I say taking another step back .

She smiles wide showing all her teeth, a habit she always had. "I guess you could say I like to move around see new things "

I roll my eyes "typical Lillian, so what happened to the Louisiana clan you were running with? Did you get sick of them already?" I ask her as we make a circle

She narrows her eyes at me " No some bastard with his family killed them all including the man I had come to love.." She says in almost a sad tone

That makes me stop for a split second, was she talking about.. I am broken out of my thoughts by a loud crash down in the bottom floor I look over the side of the balcony and see Clary and everyone standing there surrounded by vampires, when I turn to face lillian and find she had disappeared.

I turn and rush down the stairs to where they all stand shoving my way through a crowd of blood thirsty vampires I finally make it to where my cousin stands.

"You can't escape Katerina." Lillian sneers taking a step forward

I look around and curse under my breath I reach up and grip the katana I keep on my back "that would not be a wise move Hermosa.." I hear the same vampire say

I smirk and let go of the katana for a moment "what makes you think you have the upper hand?" I say and step forward

He smirks "look around you mi Hermosa.. My clan could rip you apart before you had the chance to move"

I roll my eyes which makes lillian hiss "your comical once again" I say with a laugh

Clary grabs my shoulder and pulls me back a bit "what are you doing?!" She says

I grip her shoulders "relax sweets their not going to touch us.." I say and peer over my shoulder " if they do it's a death wish that will be granted."

"Your sassy mouth is going to get us killed." Alec says in an angry tone I glare at him

"Trust me when I say I have ran with beings stronger then this little clan of whimps, sure they have fangs and claws but I can name and show you a creature more deadly then this guy any day." I say pointing to the supposed leader to which he frowns

"So we're whimps huh?" I hear a vampire say

I cock my head his way "mmm, pretty much. I've seen scarier things in my sock drawer" I say which causes a few vamps to snicker.

"Ha, that's really hilarious coming from a mortal who, I could kill easily." He says stepping forward

I smile "who said anything about being human? Or mortal for that matter?" I say

He cocks his head " oh come on, I can smell the blood that runs in your veins, your mortality wafts off you like a expensive perfume" he says sarcastically

"You don't know shit leech." I say angrily "your senses must be as dead as you are becuase you can't smell anything."

The leader speaks up once again " oh but Hermosa.. We can smell it, your fear, its intoxicating " he says smirking " we can also smell your blood, it gives off a very sweet smell.."

I narrow my eyes and back up a bit "I'm calling your bluff little red" the other vampire says sneering and lunges for me only to have someone jump down on top of him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't very polite to attack a woman?" I hear a voice heavy with a russian accent say a familiar blonde woman stands on top of the vampire who is currently struggling to get up.

"Adrieanna?" I say relief flooding my veins

She turns and smiles "hello Katerina"

"Always jumping to the rescue little sister" I hear a familiar voice say lillian and the clan leader hiss and back up

"What can I say I'm quite fond of the girl" Adrieanna says "she's like the little sister I never had.."

I smirk and turn around to face him " I told you I would be here if something was to happen.. And here I am " he says opening his arms his eyes flash gold causing the vampires to backup farther

"Warlock?" One says

He turns and smiles "no, I'm something much deadlier.."

I smirk I knew what was coming he was not one to sit by and let people hurt the things he cared about..

"I'm about to show you just what i am.." He says hazel eyes flashing.

He turns to me " get out and find somewhere safe little Salazar."

I nod and turn to leave " let's go now!" I tell and we try to file past the vampires when one grabs me by the back of my hair I let out a yelp of pain and start struggling only to feel the grip release I turn around and see him standing there the vampires heart in hand.

"Jared.." I say to which he tells me to run in turn and run as fast as my legs will carry me but not before I hear the screams echoing offthe walls of the hotel.


	3. Flash back: a vampire's proposal

_**Hello! ~**_

 _ **here is chapter three of silent winter I am hoping to keep updating as much as possible but it will depend on if i am working or not.. I have a very busy scheldule so it's will depend.**_

 _ **Please read and review so far i have not gotten anything form of feedback on this story.**_

 _ **So review review review! :3**_

 _ **By the way**_ _ **прекрасный means Beautiful in russian**_

 _ **and Hermosa means beautiful in spanish.**_

 _ **Much love ~**_

 _ **Shadowfate~**_

* * *

"So you wanna tell me who they were?" Clary says as soon as we walk back into the institute.

"Clary can you at least be thankful we got Simon out of there alive? Or be thankful our heads are still attached to our bodies?" I say to her as I roll my neck.

"Kat, who were those people?" She says again this time in a softer tone I turn to her and sigh

"Is there somewhere we can talk? I ask her she nods and leads me to the library where we sit by the fire

 _ **st Petersburg Russia 2006**_

 _ **" excuse me sir, I am looking for Jared and adrieanna volkov" I say Dustin the snow from my hair**_

 _ **He looks me over and starts to speak in Russian**_ " _ **pochemu vy ishchete ikh ?"**_

 _ **"Eh? Come again? " I say to which he rolls his eyes**_

 _ **"Americans" he mutters and walks off**_

 _ **"Jerk" I mutter under my breath.**_

 _ **"Pardon him, he as you Americans would say he's not very friendly" I hear a voice say and turn to see a man standing in the shadows**_

 _ **I narrow my eyes and walk away from him heading out the front door back out into the frozen tundra "wait!" He yells after me I stop and turn around**_

 ** _"I know where you can find the volkov siblings" he says inarch an eye brow and hug my coat around me tighter "please fallow me_** _**прекрасный**_ "

 _ **"that's alright, I'll find them on my own thank you "I say and turn around to walk away when he grabs my upper arm my face drops and I turn back to face him**_

 _ **" enough of this insolence " he says in a threatening tone.**_

 _ **" what are you babbling about?" I say to him in a bored tone**_

 _ **"Tch, insolent woman do you think you could come into my territory and think that you would not catch my attention?" He says in a thick accent a smirk plays on his lips**_

 _ **"you know nothing about the volkov siblings do you?" I say in a bored tone he lets out a curt laugh**_

 _ **"My clan, we do not associate with those.. Things." he says shrugging his shoulders**_

 _ **"those 'things' as you put it, could kill your entire clan with ease" I say feeling my blood boil**_

 _ **he cocks his head " am i making you angry**_ _ **прекрасный?**_ "

 _ **"not nearly as much as you'd like " i say "let go of my arm "**_

 _ **"mmm, I don't particularly feel like it Actually.. I like being this close to you little ginger" he says and twirls a lock of my red hair around a finger**_

 _ **I bite my lip as he smirks again flashing me a row of stark white fangs "Oh sweet Jesus another vampire?" i mutter**_

 _ **"you know, it's not very polite to force someone to stay near you especially when they have no desire to be near you.." I hear a male voice say**_

 _ **We both look up just as a man lands on the street near us a long black coat flutters in the frozen air he stand up and smirks hazel eyes flashing brightly**_

 _ **"Jared " I say smirking and then whimper in pain as the man or more so demon holding my arm digs his nails into my arm.**_

 _ **"let her go Vladimir" Jared says in a menacing tone"you know what will happen if you don't"**_

 _ **the man now known as Vladimir chuckles and release my arm and shoves me away"she doesn't smell that good anyway" he says and i can tell he's lying through his teeth he turns and disappears**_

 _ **I turn back to Jared who motions for me to fallow him to which i do when we get back to where he and his sister stay i sit down in front of the huge fire place shivering and trying to get warm "you sure know how to attract them kat.." I hear him say as he enters the room**_

 _ **I turn and smile "what can i say? " i say slowly "it's not like i intentionally draw them to me"**_

 _ **He smiles and lets out a chuckle " I know that but, I personally think it's your hair..it's that vivid shade of red.."**_

 _ ***end flash back***_

"Jared and his sister adrieanna have helped me through a lot of things mainly getting out of Russia and back into the united states" I say to her taking a sip of my tea "they helped me escape the St petersberg Vampire clan "

clary's eye's widen a fraction but before she can say anything Jared and his sister come into the library Jared has a pissed of expression on his face and adrie looks worried as she sits don next to me.

"what happened?" I ask him

"the leader and a few others got away, we have no clue where they went but you need to keep your guard up and stay on hallowed grounds" he says

I pinch the bridge of my nose "So your telling me that basically i am in the same situation as i was in Russia?"

he nods "but instead of dealing with a vampire who had been around for only about 200 years your dealing with one who has been around since the late 1600's" he says

I don't say anything instead I stand up and walk out of the room I go up to the room they had given me and lock the door crossing the room to the vanity i sit down and take my long sleeve shirt off I look at myself in the mirror and sigh brush my hair out i clip it up off my neck and wipe the makeup from my eyes bright green irises against pale skin.

I stand up and cross the room to the balcony and open the doors stepping out i breath in the cool fall air, a light breeze blows strands of my hair loose and i tuck them behind my ear when i look out at the building across from our i see someone standing there looking back at me i take a step closer and then gasp realizing that it was the vampire from the party, dark eyes bore into my own and he smirks I look away for a moment and when i look back he's gone I quickly get inside and lock the doors.

"there's no way he can get in here.. this is sacred hallowed grounds he's couldn't.. it's not possible.." I say biting my lip i hear my phone buzzing on the night stand when i reach it, It says the caller name and number is unknown reluctantly I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say in almost a whisper

"Hello hermosa, it's so nice to hear your voice again.." the voice says with a hint of joy

"How did you get this number?" I say into the phone panic setting in

"Oh it was easy you see all i have to do is ask around and i can find anything on you hermosa.." he says

I bite my lip and think about hanging up the phone but before i can he speaks again.

"I have a proposition for you hermosa.. " he says

"what?" I practically spit the words out

"I want you to meet me somewhere, No shadow hunters, werewolves or your little hybrid friends." he says

"and why would i do that?" i say

"Because it's simple You are something special and I want to see why everyone thinks your special.. Maybe we'll find out just how special you are tonight.." he says and i can practically see the smirk on his perfect lips

I don't reply as i feel the color drain from my face and feel my heart drop "Tonight Hermosa, Meet me by the river " and the line goes dead.


	4. Chaos: enter illiana

_**Hello! So i have made the decision to keep writing this story because i really want to and i have some good ideas planned for chapters and more chaos!~**_

 _ **Please red and review and let me know what you think of the story so far! ~**_

 _ **Much love ~**_

 _ **Shadowfate~**_

* * *

 _ **Last time on the Salazar chronicles..**_

 _ **I don't reply as i feel the color drain from my face and feel my heart drop**_

 _ **"Tonight Hermosa, Meet me by the river" and the line goes dead.**_

* * *

I rake a hand through my wild red locks trying to figure out what to do, I sure as hell wasn't going down to the river but i know if I didn't he would come to me and i didnt want that to happen he had already been across the street from the institue looking in at me..

I had no desire to die tonight nor become a vampire. pacing back and forth I bite my lip until i hear a knock at my door.

"Kat, it's clary can i come in?" I cross the room and take a deep breath before reaching for the knob opening the door i find my cousin standing there clearly worried and tired

"Clary you should be sleeping or at least resting especially after what you went through last night.." I say leaning against the door frame

she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment "I'm more worried about you.. Are you alright?" she asks me

I bite my lip again and sigh before motioning for her to come in "there is something i need to tell you but you can't tell the others, especially Jared and adrei.. I say to her deciding to tell her of the coven leader's intentions she walks inside and sits down on the side of the bed.

"what do you mean he wants you to meet him?" she says alarm clearly prominent in her voice

I pinch the bridge of my nose and nod instantly regretting telling her about what the vampire had said. "well NO" she says in a louder tone

"Clary it's not a matter of choice I have to do as he says.." I say to her crossing the room and grabbing my coat from the closet

she lets out an angry sigh "you can't just give into him Kat.. screw his demands we both will find a way to kill him" clary says and for a moment I look back at my cousin astonished at her words

"would you really be able to kill clary?" I say to her in almost a whisper "it not something that is easy to do.. killing someone especially another downworlder is just like killing a mundane" i finish looking to her

she nods "Kat we're in this together and I am going to need your help getting my mom back.." she says in a whisper

"and I need you to stay alive if I have to face this asshole alone that's what I'm gonna do.." I say walking to my door i look back at her briefly "stay here and dont tell jared or adrei where i am going.." i say to her and disappear out of the window

* * *

 _*lieutenants point of view*_

 _it had been about an hour after he had spoken last to that pretty little red head, making his demands known that he had wished to speak with her even though she was a angel he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be around her and be apart of her life something about her intrigued him to no end and he was going to find out why.._

 _sure her blood smelled fantastic and she was beautiful beyond a doubt but there was something skin deep to the center of her very being that drew him in her soul was a bright light that he hadn't seen in almost 700 years_

 _He had spoken to Raphael about her a couple of times with his leader only telling him to watch his back and to be careful around the hybrid known as Jared, and his sister adreianna as well.._

 _leaning on a post over looking the hudson river he waiting silently for her to arrive, usually he would lure women back to the hotel it was much easier to over power them and do whatever he felt with them there usually ending in their bodies being drianed of blood and left on the street in various locations as to not draw attention to the hotel itself, but what did it matter i a few mundanes found out the existence of vampires?_

 _They would be slaughtered the minute they stepped onto their territory, literally giving new meaning to a blood bath._

 _he watches the ground below and sees a shadowy figure make it's way to the edge of the river and stops looking out at the water before it slips it's hood down revealing fire like red locks, grinning like a devil he leaps off the ledge he had been sitting on and comes out behind her with an inhuman grace that actually scares the woman, who had just been cocky and brave acting at the hotel not more then a night ago._

 _"Hello Hermosa" he whispers_

* * *

Whirling around I come face to face with the bastard who had tried to kill me and my friends the other night, narrowing my eyes at him i cross my arms and watch his dark eyes travel the length of my body.

sighing in annoyance i snap my fingers at him causing him to look up at me and smirk.

"you have two seconds to tell me what you called me here before i rip you apart" i say to him

he laughs " you sure do talk a big game" he says taking a step forward making me back up against the concrete wall behind me

"what can I say, I don't like being bullied into doing things i don't like " I say looking around before turning my attention back to him, he pushes me back against the wall and grabs me by the throat digging his thumb into my jugular.

"do you know how hard it is for me to not rip into your throat?" he says watching me gasp for air, I claw at his hand.

i feel myself loosing consciousness when he finally lets go i fall to the ground gasping for air " fuck.. you" i cough gripping my throat

"that would be nice.." he says swooping down with inhuman speed cupping my face roughly " is that an offer?" he whispers tracing a clawed finger down my cheek

"hell no" i seethe "I would rather sleep with Magnus bane."

we hear a chuckle from the shadows " I might have to take you up on that offer Kat" I hear a familiar voice say and smile

"Magnus?" I say coughing again and watch as the vampire hisses and backs up into the shadows

" this isn't over Hermosa" he says licking his lips and then disappears

I hang my head and try to regain my composure Magnus comes over and bends down offering a hand and helping me up.

" you sure know how to pick em doll" he says smiling at me

"your telling me.." I mutter "its not like I have a sign around my neck saying 'free body and blood take as you please' " I finish with another cough

He smiles and then takes a look at my throat "damn, he really did a number on your neck, it's already starting to bruise and I think it might be a good idea to get your jugular vein looked at its starting to bruise as well" he says turning my head from side to side.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I fucking hate vampires?" I seethe making a fist to which he laughs

"Only about a thousand times darling" he says a bemused smirk playing in his lips

I puff out my bottom lip "I'm gonna enjoy killing that leech" I say narrowing my eyes

" come on let's get you home" he says wrapping a arm around my rib cage helping me along the path back to the institute


	5. back to new york: a warlock's confession

_**Mi dios Quiero tu sangre- my god, I want your blood**_

 _ **Hello!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter five of my story!**_

 _ **Remember to read and review my lovelies! ~**_

 _ **Much love ~**_

 _ **Shadowfate ~**_

* * *

"What are you doing here Jared?" I ask him taking in his appearance

He smirks "well when you all disappeared from the institute back in new York I knew where you were headed, you knew you could count illiana and her group to keep you and your group safe, after all there are safety in numbers yes?" He says.

I bite my lip " yes I suppose that is true but I also came here thinking I could get away from that coven leader as well.. " I say adverting my eyes to the floor

Jared's eyes flash "Coven leader? As in that pasty bastard from new York?" He says in almost a growl

" well I sure as hell ain't talking about anyone else am I? " I say in a sarcastic tone and rub my eyes

"Tch" Jared says and crosses his arms over his chest

"Illiana can I take a room?" I ask him to which she nods a yes.

"There is a room upstairs adjacent to mine you can have that one" she says to me and walks out of the room Katie fallowing her as she walks out

"I'm going to go try to get some sleep. Because if I don't its not going to be pretty.." I say and head out of the room leaving them all there including my cousin I turn back around for a moment "Clary you can sleep in the room next to mine I'm sure illiana wouldn't mind.."

I make my way upstairs and into my room shutting and locking the door, why I did I guess you could call it a habit... Even though I'm staying in a house full of vampires and shadow hunters its a little redundant, because if they wanted in all they would have to do is the break the knob off..

I hear a knock at my door and find Bridget standing there with some clothes "hey kat, these may be a bit small in the chest but I hope they work other wise." She says smiling and handing me the night clothes I smile back at her and take them setting them down I turn back to her and pull her into a hug

"Thank you Bridget" I say in a tired voice she hugs me back

"Don't worry about it and don't worry about that thing coming this way either.. If I can take an all powerful immortal down I can take him down.." She says smirking before back out of the room

I smirk "I don't doubt that, night brig" with that I shut and relock the door and cross the room

* * *

 ** _"mi sueño de belleza en la noche bajo la atenta mirada del ángels." The lieutenant says over looking the town "because the next night you'll be sleeping with me.."_**

* * *

when I wake in the morning I take a quick shower and step out to find illiana sitting on my bed.

"Here are some clothes we"ll go shopping in town for some more once we get you guys settled in.." She says smiling

I smile and take the clothing from her stepping back inside the bathroom I slip on the dark blue Jean, a black tank top and a jacket slipping on a pair of black combats I make my way downstairs.

"Well hello there little ginger" I hear Jared say I turn and smile at him

"So when are we leaving to go pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood warlock? I say coming into the living room

"he's coming to us" jared says walking to me " you may know him he says smirking

"wait are you saying.." I say in a confused tone

we all hear a knock at the door and jared looks at me "you sure do know how to draw the powerful ones in kat " he says in a mock tone smirking at me as illiana answers the door, my breath hitches as I see Magnus standing there

"hello Katerina" he says a small smirk on his lips

"Magnus.. what are you doing here?" I ask him curiously

he raises an eyebrow "really kat?" he says "is it not obvious?"

Things slowly start to come together "I dont need you getting killed over me magnus " I say in a soft tone

he scoffs "I am over 400 years old and one of the most powerful warlocks in the downworld do you really think i could be killed so easy by a lowly vampire?" he says arching an eyebrow

I sigh and cross my arms across my chest " I suppose not but i wont have any of you dying for my life.. i am not worth anything yet alone someones life.. if he wants to kill me or drain my blood let him because if one of you dies over me.." I dont get to finish when i am cut off by magnus

"stop right there you are more precious to all of us then you think katerina salazar.. some of us more then others" he adds softly

I hang my head " i need some air" I say softly brushing past him

"let her go clary.." jace says stopping my cousin who was fallowing me out

"yeah.. shes just going to get herself killed anyways" alec says with a sneer

"I heard that you dick!" I yell bitterly back at him

I walk down to the stream and sit on the big ledge over looking the water, I rake my hands through my red hair and bury my face in my hands for a moment before i shrug my jacket off and lay back against the coolness of the rock.

"their all fools for wanting to protect me.." I mutter bitterly

"You cant blame them hermosa.." I hear from the shadows, I freeze not daring to move a muscle my heart hammering against my ribs

"Show your face coward " i yell as i sit up finally gaining some courage back

He steps out from the shadows and grins He looks different not weraing the long green leather coat from before but now spoting a jacket in the darkest of colors and a shirt that bares his chest still adorned with the necklaces he wore at the hotel a pair of jeans and dark boots.

He catches me looking him over and smirks again 'see something you like hermosa?" he says arching an eyebrow

I scoff and narrow my eyes "sorry I don't particularly like pasty assholes" I say letting my anger bleed into my words

He chuckles and walks closer to me " that's funny.. " he says and locks me back down against the rock pinning me with an inhuman strength " you forget Hermosa I can snap you in half and drain every once of blood from your body correct?" He whispers against my ear

I stare back at him defiantly "you won't.." I say causing him to arch a brow

" and what makes you think I won't?" He says

"Because I fascinate you" I say bluntly

He runs his hands over my body "your body and blood do fascinate me.." He muses his dark eyes piercing my own green eyes

I turn my head away from him and feel him press his lips to the soft flesh of my throat grazing the skin gently with needle sharp fangs.

"Mi dios Quiero tu sangre.." He whispers into the hollow of my throat causing me to shiver

"Don't you know how to take a hint?" I hear a voice hiss I crane my head and see magnus standing there his eyes a greenish gold color.

The lieutenant stands up and back's up "it's only a matter of time before I have her..warlock" he practically spits the word warlock And disappears again.

" it's time to go back to new York Kat.." He says softly helping me up, he pulls me into a hug "you need to be careful.." He whispers kissing the top of my head

"Magnus.." I whisper looking up at him searching his dark eyes he leans down and lightly presses his lips to mine which takes me by surprise

"Wait.. I thought you.." I mutter blushing

He chuckles "your the first woman in almost 200 years that has made me want to sleep with and love the opposite sex.." He says quirking an eyebrow

I laugh and look up at him again " hmm well I suppose I should be flattered" I say smirking

He smiles grabbing my hand as we walk back to illiana's " that yoiu should my angēl" he says squeezing my hand


	6. City Of The Dead: Enter Raphael

**_Hey Guys!_**

 ** _Here is chapter six of my mortal instruments fic!_**

 ** _Read and review if you can :)_**

 ** _Much love ~_**

 ** _Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

 ** _"we need to take this straight back to new york, I wonder if Raphael knows what his right hand man is up too" Jace says in a bitter tone_**

 ** _"None the less we can let him get ahold of her" Isabelle says crossing her arms_**

 ** _"Their not getting my sister " adrei says with a snarl her bright blue eyes flashing gold_**

 ** _"Then it's settled, we leave for new York in the morning" Clary says biting her lip._**

* * *

"Alright I need to know who is coming back too new York with us" I say too the room full of witches, hybrids and a few other supernatural creatures

"I am" Illiana says standing up

Dominic gets up "if she goes then so do I" he says grabbing Illiana's hand

"I shall as well" Rosiana says

"Oh what the hell same here " Bridget says

i hear a chorus of hell yeahs sound through the room Jared shakes his head and laughs, I arch an eyebrow "is there something funny jar?" I ask him he shakes his head

"No Kat, but I think its fucking awesome that you could get all these supernatural creatures on your side in such a short time" he says ruffling my hair

I smirk "what can I say I guess I picked somethings up from my favorite pair of hybrids" say smiling warmly at him "if it wasn't for you and adrei..I'd be either dead or a vampire right now.." I say softy

he snarls at the thought of the vampire from Russia and how close he was to sinking his canines into my throat before Jared stopped him. I shudder at the thought and turn my attention back to the task at hand.

"alright we need to head out like right now." I say grabbing my bag I walk out through the door when my phone starts to buzz in my jacket pocket, looking down at the caller id i see its an unknown number sighing in annoyance i answer the call.

"city morgue, you stab "em, We slab 'em!" I say in a chipper voice

"very cute _Hermosa_ " I hear a voice hiss into the phone

"hmm I thought it was" I say innocently

"And did you think it was funny when i had my teeth against your throat?" he hisses to me over the phone "or the fact that the warlock forced me away from you before I got the chance to do anything?

A wicked smile graces my lips for a moment _"Actually_ I thought that was fucking hilarious and that warlock is more of a man then you will ever be.." I hiss back into the phone

he scoffs " Is he now?" he says

" I definetly do think so, being the fact that he hasn't forced me to do things against my will and might I add he hasn't almost killed me either." I say

"Oh please, if i wanted to kill you I already would have but I haven't so calm down hermosa" he says I can see the smirk playing on his lips "in my 700 years I have learned to control my strength and patience when it comes to females.." he finishes

" well that sir, makes you older then dust" I say in a blunt tone

he chuckles "Then how about you come and help me dust these old bones, I am almost positive I could help you calm down and not be so uptight hermosa"" he says in a seductive tone

I roll my eyes " You can shake the dust from your own bones, and I don't need your help with calming on and aai wouldnt be so uptight if i didnt have a asshole fallowing me who clearly doesnt know how to take a hint." I say in a annoyed tone

"well it certainly sounds you havent been laid in a long time hermosa.." he says " maybe you just need a good cock in you to calm down" he says in a whisper

Jared comes over and apparently hears the last part of what he says and snatches my phone from me when he see the look on my face

"Listen here you pasty ass son of a bitch, when i come back to new york you better pray to whatever god you still believe in that I dont find you because if I do I am going to tear your head off" he snarls and hangs up handing me my phone back he turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

" he will not touch you, That I will make sure of" he says in a vicious but gentle tone running a hand through my red locks softly I look at him eyes wide

"Jared.. he said.." I trail off he pulls me against him in a iron tight hug and kisses the top of my head

"I know what he said and if he thinks for a second that he will get that close to you then hes fucking crazy" He says his eyes flash a golden amber

 _*time skip*_

when I get out of the car after we arrive back at the institute I run a hand through my hair nervously looking around the streets, it was pitch black out and I wasn't about to take any chances with is guy.

"Come on let's get inside" Isabelle says ushering all of us in

"This place is incredible" Illiana says looking around

I sigh and climb the stairs to my room, locking the door I slowly walk over to the vanity taking my rings and necklace off I start stripling articles of clothing off until I'm standing in just a bra and shorts looking at myself in the mirror I run a hand over my stomach looking at my body.

Sighing I walk to the bathroom and start the shower stripping completely I step into the hot water.

When I get out I notice I have a text message from another unknown number opening it I read what it says.

 _Hello Katerina, it appears you have caused quite the stir in my coven apparently your a beauty well sought after by many including my lieutenant, I'd like to see for myself what makes you so special._

 _We can meet at the shop across from the hotel, come alone, You have my word no one will harm you, I simply want to talk._

 _Raphael._

I immediately bite my lip nervously as another text message comes though from the same number with an address.

Deciding to see what Raphael had to say I get dressed throwing in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a lacy black tank top I throw my leather jacket and combat boots on and go down stairs.

"I'm going out for awhile" I say walking to the door only to have hared slam his hand on it

" and where are you going?" He says peering down at me with narrowed brown eyes

I roll my eyes " to get food and then I don't know maybe a coffee shop?" I say pushing past him I hated lying to him but I needed to know what Raphael wanted...

15 minutes later I'm standing in front of small Spanish cafe, which oddly sits directly across the street from the Dumort, taking a look around i dont see anything out of the ordinary until i look up towards the hotel and see shadowy figures along the roof of the hotel, all of them dancing in an inhuman grace against the bright moon that illuminates everything in its path. shuddering I run a hand through my red locks and take a deep breath, What the hell was I doing in the Spanish part of Harlam escially on a night where activity increases with the full moon high above..

I had to be a damn fool or just plain brain dead as i grab the knob andwalk through the doors I look around the dimly lit resturant looking for any sign of Raphael, pulling out my phone i check my messages and see i have one from the same unknown number telling me that he could see me at the doors and to look because he was coming up to meet me.

I wasn't going to lie I was nervous, especially being the fact that if he was anything like his liuetenant then I was fucked.

* * *

 _*Raphael's point of view*_

 _Sitting in a darkened booth in the back o_ _f the restaurant he silently waited for the girl to arrive, the stir in his ranks was unbelievable, one mere mortal woman had caused such a uproar among his men and he was going to find out why._

 _Typically women from the mundane world were good for two things, Blood and rough sex. He smirked at the thought of the two before being broken from his thoughts as a red haired woman stepped though the door._

 _he watched as she looked from left to right, studying her every move the way she bit her lip softly to the way she swayed her hips as she paced looking at her phone. He chuckled lowly before licking his lips smirking._

 _His lieutenant had been right she was insanely gorgeous and the rock of those hips.. He felt his cock twitch at the thought that ran through his mind pushing it aside he stood up walking towards her_

 _"You must be Katerina Salazar" he says watching as she turns around he motions for them to go back to his booth, she shrugs and walks in front of him allowing him to inhale her sweet scent._

 _Closing his eyes he feels his mouth water, suppressing a groan he fallows after her._

* * *

I sit down in the darkened booth and shrug my coat off, I wasn't scared of a vampire and he promised he wouldn't hurt me or let any of his men hurt me.

"So what was it that you so desperately needed to talk to me about?" I ask him tapping my finger on the table.

He smirks his dark eyes lingering on my breasts for a moment to long I snap my fingers in annoyance.

His eyes dart up to meet mine " I wanted to see why my men were restless.." He muses causing me to arch a brow

" your men shouldn't be restless about things they can never have" I say bluntly crossing my arms over my chest I sit back against the cushion

He chuckles softly " mmm, maybe Hermosa" he says "you shouldn't be so quick to say no to a vampire, we can be excellent lovers" he finishes licking his lips

I scoff " you know your lieutenant said the same thing before he talked about wanting to ram his dick in me." I seethe

"I can't speak for him, he's a complicated man when he wants something weather it be food wise or sexually he usually gets it without an altercation.. But you refusing his advances has put him in a rather foul mood" Raphael says shrugging his shoulders

I laugh "so he's being a bitch because I won't ride him?" I say to which Raphael nods " I'm not some easy lay, sex to me isn't something frivolous its not something to be taken lightly if a man is going to penetrate me I want it to be on my terms " I say softly. " sex to me is making love to another being and experiencing harmony and nothing but pure pleasure"

* * *

 _*Raphael point of view*_

 _He listens closely to her as she speaks the way she words herself watching each syllable escape her full lips_

 _The way she thought about things fascinated him, she had to be the only woman he had met in a long time to talk of sex in such a way it was euphoric, most women were quick to hop at the chance of a sexual encounter esecially with a supernatural creature._

 _Leaning back in the booth he listens to her speak_

 _"So can you tell your lieutenant to back off?" She asks her green eyes watching him_

 _He smirks "I can try but like I've said he's determined.." He says shrugging his shoulders_

 _She sighs and narrows her eyes "if he doesn't he is going to die, I'm sure you've heard of a hybrid before correct?" She says folding her hands and laying her chin on them_

 _He nods " Their supposed to be myth but that little escape you pulled at the hotel the one night proved other wise" he says folding his arms across his chest, Was she seriously threatening to unleash a hybrid on his men? he narrows his eyes at her and continues to listen_

 _She smiles " I have two who would kill just about anything that threatens me and their legendary when it comes to killing both being over 4,000 years old" she says_

* * *

I smirk at Raphael "tell your lieutenant to back the fuck off or he's hybrid chow" I say to him and stand up walking away from his table as soon as I get outside I look up at the hotel again and see a figure standing on one of the balconies watching me, I immediately knew who is was rasing my right hand I flip him the bird and turn and walk down the alley way adjacent to the cafe.

Sighing I listen to the crunch of gravel under my boots until I hear another pair of foot steps fallowing me down the alley way

I turn and look but don't see anything turning back around I come face to face to Raphael my breathing hitches as I back up against the cold stone of the wall behind me.

"You really thought you could walk out of there _smelling_ and _looking this good?_ he asks me running a pale finger down the front of my coat

I don't say anything as he trails a finger down over my breasts causing me to shiver involuntarily, I see him smirk.

" if you were any other girl I would have done taken you back too the hotel.. Ravaged your body in both a sexual and vampiric way and left you for dead in the park across the street from the hotel, no one would ever suspect that I did it.. " he says pinning me too the wall a smirk on his full lips

"Get off me Raphael" I say in a calm tone, but on the inside I'm screaming bloody murder.

"Nah little red, your coming back to the hotel with me tonight" he says cracking my head against the wall hard enough to knock me out.

* * *

When I wake up I'm curled up in a warm soft bed thinking I was home I sit up slowly until I notice the black woodwork and old time furniture that adorns the room pulling the cover around me I lay back down praying Raphael or the lieutenant hadn't done anything too me as I slept, Reluctantly I get up and cross the room I was still fully clothed which i thanked the gods for, I check my neck in the mirror not seeing any bite marks I sigh in relief.

"Do you really think so lowly of me? I haven't bitten you, yet Hermosa" I hear a voice from the doorway say I don't turn around my heart hammering against my rib cage

"you had ample opportunity to while i was knocked out.." I say in a soft voice and turn slowly as I watch him enter the room he shuts the door behind him and chuckles.

"now what fun would it be if I bit you and you weren't awake to experience it?" he whispers his dark eyes watching me intently.

I shudder again " your not going to bite me Raphael.." I say in a blunt tone

He chuckles again "I am much stronger then you mi hermosa.. I could rip your throat out before you had the chance to scream" He says pushing me against the vanity He lets his lips brush my throat.

I screw my eyes shut and place my hands against his bare chest "No.." I say in a shaky voice he smiles against my neck

"Relax mi diosa" he whispers softly facing me again "I'm not going to bite you against your will.."

I shudder as he strokes my cheek " how can I be sure you wont break that promise?" I say in almost a whisper

He smirks "I'm not all evil querido.." he says smiling softly "you are free to wander the hotel, just be careful where you go some of the hotel is more derelict then other parts and there are many stair wells and floors that are rotted from decades of not being maintained" he says turning to leave

"I want to wander outside and go home" I say crossing my arms

He chuckles and turns to face me one more " you do not have a choice weather you leave or not right now, I promise you can leave once we have spoken more " he says and then grins " and done more"

I narrow my eyes as he walks out shutting the door behind him "Bastard!" I yell as I collapse onto the floor.


	7. Kidnapped: Late Night Encounters

**_hey guys!_**

 ** _So i have been rewritting chapters and such and i have updated most of them but have not gotten the chance to fic the first couple of chapters!_**

 ** _By the way the lieutenant's appearance is Elyas m'barek, while Raphael Santiago's is David Castro._**

 ** _Kats appearance is my profile avatar._**

* * *

 ** _"~I wont give in  
I won't give up  
No more denying  
Its time to face it"_**

* * *

"Jared calm down!" Adrei yells as her brother storms around the institute throwing various objects.

"I'm gonna murder all of them!" He roars his eyes a eerie gold color "I told her it wasn't safe for her to go out "

"We're gonna get her back.. We know where she is but we can't go barging in there.. They'll turn her out of spite" adrei says sighing loudly

Jared laughs darkly "if the prick hasn't already sank his fangs into her throat yet" he says balling his fists

"She's though Jared, you know that she'd die before she let him drink her blood" she says in a whisper

"Its not her blood I'm so worried about its something else.." He says pressing his lips into a thin line

Adrei cock's her head a confused look on her face. "what else is there to worry about jar?" she says and then slowly something dawns on her and her eyes darken.

Jared sighs "she's a virgin adrei.." He says almost embarrassed he knew his precious girl hadn't slept with a man "if either of them find out.. It will make their lust ten times worse because they'll be gunning for her virginity..in myth a woman's virginity is the most sacred thing a vampire can steal...an impure creature stealing the purity of one of God's creatures the amount of satisfaction and pleasure that comes from this single act is euphoric, it sends the nerves into overdrive..the high from penetration.. Adrei is like being on drugs.." Jared says running a hand through his dark hair he didn't know why saving Kat from sleeping with another man meant so much to him.. Maybe.. Just maybe he didn't see her as just a sister anymore..

"We'll get her back before then.." Adrei says running a hand through her blonde locks "I cant believe kat never told me she was still a virgin.. With how beautiful and charming she is i thought for sure she would have lost that by now to another shadowhunter.." she finishes shaking her head.

* * *

After awhile of sitting in the window seat in Raphael's room I get up and wander outside into the hallway surprisingly the hallways are neat and immaculate the walls a dark color which with the dim lighting I can't make out and the floors are a speckled marble, the coolness of the marble feels nice against my bare feet as I make my way down the way to another window seat.

Rounding a corner a patch of sunlight filters in through a window eagerly I walk towards it and sit down in the window seat looking out through the dusty glass I watch people run around and live their normal mundane lives and for a moment i wish for everything to just be normal, to not have to deal with all of this supernatural bullshit.. I sigh the warmth from the suns rays felt like heaven against my skin, I was so sick of being in the dark and never being warm.

I felt like I was being watched and I know I was, I was in a hotel full of vampires, sitting in a sunit window probably wasn't the best idea but being in that dark room depressed me and I was restless. Pulling my jacket off I sigh as warm sun light warms the pale flesh of my back causing me to shiver lightly.

" mmm, Hermosa.." I hear a hiss from the shadows whisper " come back into the shadows.. I want to touch that pretty flesh"

I defiantly stay seated and glare out the window for a moment before i turn slightly "GO AWAY" I hiss back at him

squinting my eyes I see him propped against the door way smirking at me the smooth pale flesh of his chest glows in the dim lighting I watch as the muscle in his abdomen contracts when he crosses his arms causing his biceps to tighten I bite my lip. "For a total asshole he had a nice body.." I think and then scowl making a face at the thought.

He arched an eyebrow "see something you like my little ginger?" He says chuckling

"No" I say bluntly I was lying but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of knowing I was eyeing his body

He chuckles again softly "liar.. " he whispers he unfolds his arms and tucks his thumbs into the hem of his sweat pants pulling them down just enough for me to see the toned lines of his hips and lower stomach his dark eyes flicker to mine and I look away biting my lip again.

The lieutenant smirks " my bedroom is always open darling.." He purrs licking his lips " by the way my name is Jesse " he says going back in his room

I stand up and wait until I don't see him anymore and then make a run for the bedroom shutting myself in, walking to the window I pull back the curtain and watch the sun set behind the buildings of new York I cross my arms and sigh until I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me against a toned chest the muscles in my back tense up and my heart starts hammering when I feel a pair of lips press to my neck.

* * *

 _*Raphael's point of view*_

 _He had been sitting in the corner of the room in the oversized chair dozing lightly when he heard her come rushing in, she must have encountered Jesse, or as she called him the lieutenant._

 _Studying her with lazy eyes he watches her pull the curtain back letting the fading rays of the summer sun in the orange light making her red hair look like fire. he wasn't particularily fond of someone letting sun into his room especially since it would kill him if he stepped into it but he allowed her to do so, she wasnt like him or his brothers she needed the light._

 _Suppressing a groan he gets up and silently sneaks up behind her wrapping his arms around her curvaceous waist he pulls her against him and presses his lips to the main artery in her neck in a soft kiss_

 _He watches goosebumps rise on her flesh and smirks before he bites down softly on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough too make her moan._

 _She tilts her head back allowing him further access to her throat and sighs he hooks his chin into the crook of her neck brushing her cheek lightly with his, he looks out at the sky the dimming purple rays fading fast into the blackness of the night. he sighs and presses his body against hers softly tracing circles against her lower stomach_

 _Turning her around to face him he looks down at her and smirks softly as he brushes a red lock away from her face, she studies him her green eyes running the length of his face resting on his jawline and finally moving downward to his body she places a pale hand to his bare chest causing him to groan as the muscle contracts under her touch. he looks down and smirks at her causing her to blush once more._

 _He sighs contently leaning towards her he cups her face softly brushing his thumb across her bottom lip he leans in and kisses her, surprisingly she doesn't pull away from him._

* * *

He kisses me softly, gently like he was handling glass or a fragile figurine, I reach up and stroke his cheek softly as i kiss him back.

He pulls away letting me breath looking down at me through half lidded eyes " your beautiful " he whispers backing me against the window he traces circles into the small of my back,

I put my hands on his chest and push him back gently he looks down at me with a confused look on his face and then smirks, I slide around him and walk out the door, I felt myself blush as I walked down the hallway completely forgetting about Jesse and what he had said earlier as I pass his door something ominous fills the air. I turn around and don't see anything turning back around I start to walk off until a hand covers my mouth and I'm yanked into a room.

Slammed against a wall I feel hands roam the length of my body cupping both of my breasts and sliding down my ribcage, gasping at the touch I try to see who the person is but can't because of the dark I yelp loudly when they roughly grab me through my pants.

Lips trail down my neck hungrily as he presses his own body to mine I feel light headed until the pressure is gone, and a dim light illuminates the room my eyes start to adjust to the light and that's when i see a figure sitting in a chair acorss the room walking forward i gasp when i see him sitting there intently watching me, he smirks I look down for a split second and blush profusely at the sight I see, putting a hand over my eyes I bite my lip hard.

" will you please put some damn pants on!?" I yell turning away from the lieutenant he chuckles loudly

" you don't like what you see?" He says softly as I look back keeping my eyes above his chest

He pins me to the wall " I told you all you need is a good cock deep within you... " he whispers seductively running his tongue over my bottom lip and then nipping it gently.

He looks back to me and smirks his dark eyes bore into my green ones and for some reason I feel myself wanting to let him do whatever he wanted to my body, staring at him through half lidded eyes I lick my lips and grunt when he grabs me again.

" get off me.. ," I whisper in a voice almost to soft to be heard

"And why would I want to do that?" He whispers to me bringing his face closer to mine I feel his lips brush lightly against mine.

"Because she is not your's Jesse" I hear a voice hiss I look over and see Raphael standing in the door way a murderous glare in his dark eyes

I shove the lieutenant away from me and walk out the door without looking back leaving both me standing there.

"Don't ever touch her again, or I will kill you myself" Raphael hisses to him

I smirk and then hear commotion coming from the main hall I take off running in that direction upon entering I see Jared and my friends

"Knock knock bitches!" Jared roars sending a few vampires flying through the windows and into the darkness.

"JARED!" I yell leaping off the ledge of the balcony into his arms

"Little red!" He says hugging me to his chest I link my arms around his neck as he twirls me around, I giggle.

"Did they hurt you?" He seethes his eyes flashing with murderous intent

"No.. " I say deciding not to tell him about the fact I shared a kiss with Raphael, or the fact that the lieutenant had tried to rape me.

Jared sits me down for a moment and i turn and see Raphael standing in the rafters of the hotel smiling down at me, I smile softly I wasn't ashamed that I had kissed him.

turning back around Jared scoops me into his arms and I tuck my face down into his neck as he carries me out of the hotel dumort.

* * *

 _"Sleep tight my love" he says softly watching the hybrid carry his ginger out of the dumort "we will meet again shortly.." he breaths_

 _The lieutenant stands in the other balcony watching her leave with that creature "this is not over.. not by a long shot, I will have you hermosa and nothing will stop me" he seethes and disappears into the shadows._


	8. Confessions: a midnight visitor

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter eight.**_

 _ **remember to read and review! ~**_

 _ **Love as always ~**_

 _ **Amethyst shadow~**_

* * *

 _"Dark of the moon and beauty so bright  
_ _Spirits arise and call to the night  
_ _From earth to the stars and all that's between  
_ _Beware and behold the vampire queen"_

* * *

As we drive back to Clary's apartment I stare out the window thinking back on everything that had happened that night.. I couldn't shake the feeling of Raphael's lips on mine, shuddering i lay my head against adrei's shoulder and sigh.

"i'm sorry adrei.." I say through half lidded eyes "I didn't know he was going to take me back to the hotel.. "

She sighs and puts her arm around my shoulders "It's alright kat.. he didnt hurt you so no harm done.." she says

"He didn't hurt me no.. but.." I say but stop and bite my lip looking away nervously

"but what kat?" she says

I lean over and whisper in her ear softly "He kissed me adrei.." I say and lean back

she pulls back with a look on her face that closely resembles shock "we can talk when we get upstairs " she says as we stop in front of clary's apartment

Once up stairs aunt jocelyn hugs me and tells me i am more then welcome to take a hot shower and she would have some warm clothes for me when i got out, once inside the bathroom i sigh softly and shrug my jacket off throwing it n the hamper along with my shirt and pants crossing the large space I turn the shower on and wait for the water to heat up. I walk back to the cabinet and open it grabbing the soap and other things i needed for my shower.

when I shut the door I about jump out of my skin when I see Magnus standing on the balcony looking at me, a smirk on his lips I suddenly feel very exposed with wearing nothing but my bra and underwear.

"don't you know how to knock or just wait inside the apartment for that matter? I ask him turning to grab a towel

"actually i couldnt wait kat" he says stepping inside "a little birdy told me something very interesting today.."

I snort "and what would that be?" I ask him brushing long red locks off to the side of my shoulder

I feel him wrap his arms around my waist which takes me by surprise he presses his lips to my ear softly which sends a shiver down my spine

"Your A Virgin" he says smirking

I feel my cheeks heat up with both embarrassment and anger "Well whoever told you that is one dead fucker" I say shrugging out of his grasp

He chuckles "you know I could help you with this matter" he says softly

I snort again "I bet you could magnus.. But I am perfectly okay with not having some random guys cock in me" I say sarcastically

"I am not some random guy Katerina.." he says making me look at him "you have known me for how many years now?"

I blush "for a long time magnus.. and in all those years i never would have imagined we would be having this conversation" I say looking down

"and why would that be?" he asks me arching an eyebrow

"because I thought you were gay.." I say in a soft tone he practically does a double take

"you thought i was gay?" he says the shock and amusement in his face clear

I give a look that screams "what the fuck!" and sigh "let's see your always strutting your stuff covered in glitter and honestly you do your makeup better then me." I say with a small laugh

He chuckles "I dont know weather to be flattered or insulted" he says with mock shock placing his right hand over his heart

"Oh you big baby" I say laughing as i fold my arms over my chest

He looks at me and smiles "Kat, I want to be your first.. Shit I want to be your last.." He says grabbing my hand "and with me youll never have to worry about anything i would protect you.." he says pulling me close to him

"hmm I bet you say that to all the girls and guys you want to take to your bed.." I muse running a free hand through his dark locks

He pulls me into his lap "Just you my little kitty kat" he muses trailing his lips down the flesh of my throat, I shudder but let him do it, his kisses feel different they were warm and soft as opposed to how Raphael's had felt which were soft but held an edge of lust to them.

"I.." i start but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine and i swear it's like lightening, I push away from him and stand up backing away My body feels warm and i have the urge that makes me want to wrap my legs around him and not let go.

"I.. need to think Magnus..tonight.. everything has just been to much on me.." I say stuttering my words

He stands up and smiles before placing a warm hand to my face "Take as much time as you need..Kat this isn't something that you just throw away.. " he says softly pressing his forehead to mine "Let me know what you decide, but none the less i will always be here for you." He disappears out through the balcony door and i quickly take a shower, dressing in the clothing Jocelyn had given me i settle into bed pulling the covers around my shoulders I feel my body begin to relax and soon enough i fall asleep

* * *

" _Close your eyes and fall asleep, for soon you will be alive for all eternity, linked and bonded we shall be.." Raphael sings softly watching her sleep he reaches down and softly runs his fingers across her cheek causing her to sigh peacefully and shift her position . "Ven a mí, mi hermosa reina" he says as he leaps off the balcony and heads back to the dumort._


	9. spells and scrolls: passion in the night

_**Hey Guys! ~**_

 ** _Here is chapter nine, hope you enjoy it and before anyone reads here is a warning._**

 ** _~~~~THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ~~~~~_**

 ** _Now that is out of the way please remember to review!_**

 ** _By the way, hola mi Hermosa reina means hello my beautiful queen and diõsa means goddess in spanish_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

when I wake up in the morning the sun is shining brightly through the half drawn curtains, Lazily i stretch out and sigh thinking back on what happened last night about what had happened in such a short time span.

I couldn't make sense of any of it and it was starting to piss me off that I was still dealing with the lieutenant.. angrily sighing i turn over and notice a blood red rose sitting on the bedside table along with a small silver cross pendant. picking it up i examine it and then set it down and get up I walk out into the living room ad see clary and her mom sitting there.

"good morning sleepy head" aunt Jocelyn says smiling

I smile slightly and sit down by clary "how are you feeling?" clary asks me

"about as good as someone who was kidnapped by vampires can feel i guess" I say softly "who left the rose and cross on my table?"

her eyes widen a fraction "No one.. what do you mean?" she says

"when i woke up this morning there was a rose and silver cross on the table and I swear someone was singing to me last night while i slept" I say as a shiver ran up my spine.

"are you telling me someone was in your room last night?" she says arching a brow

"I'm telling you it wasn't the fucking tooth fairy" I say running a hand through my locks

"it wasnt magnus.. so it could have been raphael or his lieutenant.." clary says

"yeah but why would they leave a cross of all things for me to wear?" I say arching a brow

"it's hard to say.. Raphael is a complicated person and when he has an interest in something he tends to go a bit over board protecting it from anything else.." clary says a hint of disgust in her voice

we hear a knock at the door I stand up and open it to find magnus standing there, He smirks down at me causing my heart beat to speed up.

"hello kat" he says "may I come in?"

I look back to clary who nods yes and he walks in brushing past me he lets his finger tips lightly graze my arm which earns another shiver from me.

"so something tells me you had a visitor of the vampiric variety last night" he says sitting down at the table with us

"like i said it certainly wasn't the fucking tooth fairy" I say crossing my arms across my chest

he eyes me with a bemused smirk on his lips " well it certainly wasn't.. she wouldn't sink that low" he says with a wink

i puff my bottom lip out " oh very funny magnus" i say in a sarcastic tone

he chuckles " I thought it was " he says with a shrug

"So kat i was hoping you could come help me with a few things today" he says folding his hands in front of him eyeing me

I raise a brow "what kind of things?" I ask him in a suspicious tone

He smiles "just a few things around the house and organizing some spells and scrolls" he says

reluctantly I agree and get up walking back into my room i throw my hair up in a high pony tail and throw on a black sundress and a pair of slip ons and walk back out grabbing my bag I say bye to clary and aunt Jocelyn

he was silent on the way back to his place which was odd because usually he didnt shut up when i was around him I look at him and arch a brow as we walk through the door to his house.

"So you wanna tell me why your being so quiet?" I say to him which causes him to look over at me

"can't I just be quiet for a while?" he says shrugging his coat off and turning to face me

I cock a hip and fold my arms over my chest "Usually I can't get you to shut up when we're together.. this whole silent thing is very un-Magnus like" I say raising a brow

he chuckles and then outs a hand on my shoulder "You really wanna know why I am being so quiet?" he says softly

" yes do tell" I say turning back around and sitting my bag down on the table

"the fact that Raphael had the guts to sneak into your room in the middle of the night has been bugging me.." he says in an angry tone to which a rumble of thunder sounds above casuing me to look out the window

I turn back to him what did you want me to do Magnus? I was asleep when he snuck in " I say sighing

He walks forward and pushes me against the wall "i just want to make sure you are safe." he says cupping my cheek

My heart beats faster "I am safe.." I say softly

he sighs and presses his forehead to mine "I want to be sure.. and if that means you have to stay here under my watch for the time being then.." before he can finish i cut him off by kissing him softly

Pulling back I look at him and cock my head, He opens his eyes and looks down at me grabbing me around the waist and pulling me against him "that was so not fair" He whispers against my ear

I shiver and smile "Like i said you talk to much" I say and step out of his reach "now about those spells and scrolls?

He grabs me from behind pressing his lips to my neck causing me to moan softly " that was just an excuse to get you alone" he murmers softly

I sigh and shudder as his hands wander my stomach and rest on my hips "mmm, now who isn't being fair?" i whisper to him

He grins against the flesh of my throat "I don't want to be fair when it comes to you.." he says as he slowly unbuttons the front of my dress

I giggle "whoa there tiger..Remember what we talked about last night?" I say to him

he groans softly "come on kat.. " he says against my ear

"Magnus.." I whisper to which he sighs I turn to face him and smile

"Look I am flattered you want to be with me.. "I say eyeing him "any woman would be lucky to have you take an interest in them.. But I'm not ready to give my virginity up.. Not until I know for certain it is that I want.." I finish

He sighs softly " I understand Kat.. You mean more to me then just sex.. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.."

My eyes widen a fraction "the great and powerful magnus bane in love with Lil ole me?" I say with a smirk

He smirks " don't rub it in little red" he says And then holds something out for me " here wear this" he says handing me a dark green crystal

"What is this for?" I ask him curiously

"It's for protection.. It wards off evil" he says clasping the necklace around my throat

I smile and turn back to him " thank you magnus.." I say sweetly and kiss his cheek.

* * *

After I leave his house I make my way downtown intent on getting a cup of hot coffee it HD already started to get dark and my mind wandered back to Raphael.. Why did he sneak into my room last night.?

Sitting down at a table on the patio I slowly sip my coffee and watch the sun set over the hillside, once it's dark I bite my lip before looking at my phone. I wanted to text him and tell him to meet me here so we could talk but I knew how well that ended last time and I wasn't about too have that again. Jared would murder all of them.

Sighing I set my phone down and close my eyes until I hear a voice hiss in my ear.

"Hola mi hermosa reina" it says I turn around quickly and see Raphael standing there grinning at me

"Raphael.." I say softly my heart begins to thump.

He grins and cocks his head "a little jumpy are we Hermosa?" He says taking a set in front of me

I bite my lip nervously " you could say that.." I say with a mock laugh

He gets up "walk with me.. Diosa.." He says

I stand up and fallow after him much to my dismay we end up back at the hotel dumort.. "I am not going in there Raphael." I say defiantly

He chuckles "then stay out here and let some other monster eat you" he says walking into the darkness of the doorway

Cursing under my breath I fallow him inside "Raphael?" I whisper

I don't see or hear anything as I walk forward "ah fuck!" I say in a angry tone as I feel something sharp cut the skin of my fingers open

I hear a hiss in the darkness and start to panic, I was in a nest of vampires and I was bleeding.

" _oh Hermosa..."_ I hear a voice whisper "I can smell your blood"

I back up and run into something hard cursing I try to walk forward only to be jerked backwards and have my hand roughly grabbed I feel someone put my bloody fingers into their mouth and start sucking.

I cry out and try to jerk my hand away they let go and groan loudly " _delicious.."_ I hear and turn to run in the pitch black until I run into something else which turns out to be Raphael.

He looks down at me and smirks before noticing my bleeding hand he bites his lip " let's get that cleaned up" he says ushering me back to his room

I sob softly as I look at the torn skin " it looks like someone deliberately cut your hand open.." He says with a murderous glint flashing in his dark eyes

"If they did they got what they wanted.." I say with a sob.

He arches a brow " you mean.." He says

I nod my head " whoever it was drank some of my blood" I say to which he examines my hand

"You don't have any bite marks on your hand and our saliva doesn't turn you.." He says folding his arms

I look at my hand which is now bandaged..

I feel something come over me and the next thing I know I wake up in his bed slowly I sit up and look around I was still fully clothed..

I see Raphael asleep in the chair next to the bed he looked innocent when he slept but I know he wasn't.

He stirs and opens his dark eyes, my breathing hitches for a moment when he looks at me, I suddenly had the urge to kiss him, to run my hands through his dark locks and down over her pale honey skin. I watch him silently rise and crawl into bed next to me.

He rips the front of my dress open and kisses the top of my chest letting his lips work their way down my torso I moan softly when he brushes his fingers against my still clothed clit. He grins at me and starts to rub me softly, I had never experienced a feeling like this it was an odd sensation.

He leans down and rips my bra open letting my breasts fall free I shiver casing the nipples to harden leaning down further he swirls his tongue around my left nipple sucking gently at the bud. I moan louder causing him to bite down gently. My mind is racing and my heart beating wildly

"Stop.. Raphael.." I moan pushing him away he sits up on one elbow

"Why do you want me to stop Hermosa?" He whispers flicking my nipple with his finger

I abruptly stand up and pull my dress back on and walk to the door leaving him laying in bed "you'll be back Hermosa.." He says seductively As I shut the door

* * *

I walk out if the hotel and back to magnus's house knocking on the door I wait for him to answer when he does I smirk and push him inside kissing him roughly which takes him by surprise.

"Whoa Kat..what's gotten into you?" He says through the kisses

"I can't take this feeling anymore.." I say through ragged breaths

He cocks an eyebrow "what feeling?" He says

I groan "this burning feeling.. Like every sense is on fire and all I can think about it how bad I want you deep within me.." I say through half lidded eyes

He grins down at me before he hoists me into his arm's "then I don't want to be the one to disappoint" he whispers carrying me to his room..

Laying gently against the softness of his sheets he tears my dress open running his warm hands over my body I moan and arch my back which causes him to smirk

"Hmm do you like that?" He muses touching me softly

I bite my lip softly and nod which causes him to slowly run his hands over my bare breasts he leans down and kisses between my breasts while looking up at me with dark eyes, I moan softly and lean into his touch as he softly brushes his fingers across my clit.

"Mmm Kat.." He groans as he starts rubbing me gently through my underwear He starts to pull them off and I let him once their off I lay back and watch him strip his own clothing off until he stands naked in front of me I bite my lip at the throbbing errection that currently resides between his thighs.

He arches a brow "are you sure you want to do this Katerina.." He says softly as he climbs in bed and gets between my legs.

"Yes magnus.." I moan softly spreading my legs a little further apart.

He sighs and grips my hips tightly as he runs the tip of his cock around my entrance "I've been wanting to do this for a long time Kat.." He says as he let's himself slide inside me I scream out as he enters me tears roll down my cheeks as I feel him fill me.

Once inside me he grunts and pulls out slowly before reentering me "are you okay?" He says huskily

I nod my head and bite my lip harder "oh.." I moan as he starts rocking his hips back and forth I feel my walls clench around him and he moans picking his pace up he sends my body into overdrive

"Oh god.." I moan loudly raking my nails down his back which causes him to groan

"God I'm close Kat.." He moans after awhile

He flips us over so I am on top holding my hips tightly he groans I place my hands on his chest and forearm and swivel my hips involuntarily which drives him mad

" Jesus Katerina.." He moans " for this being your first time you sure know how to make a man weak"

I moan and smile down at him

After while I feel myself getting closer, whatever this feeling was that was building in my lower abdomen was getting stronger and I desperately wanted to release it..

He flips us back over and pulls out of me and putting his fingers against my clit rubbing it roughly, the tension in my abdomen builds until I can't take it anymore..

Shutting my eyes tightly I moan loudly and arch my back he continues to rub me as I ride out my climax..

When I open my eyes he sit's there grinning at me I sit up and kiss him roughly and wrap my hand around his throbbing appendage pumping my fist up and down repeatedly he moans into my mouth softly as our tongues intertwine with one another suddenly I feel something warm leaking onto my hand I look down and see he had started to cum he groans loudly as I keep pumping and cums harder a little of it making its way onto my breasts.

I shudder and stop he looks down at me and grins before he leans down kisses me gently "you can shower here if you'd like my love" he whispers softly I nod and walk into his bathroom funding the shower on I get in and clean up.

When I get out he is laying down on the bed he scoots over and let's me lay down beside him wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders he kisses the top of my head

"That was amazing Kat.." He says softly stroking my hair

I yawn and nod "I'm glad it was with you.." I say softly as I start to fall asleep after a few moments I fall asleep in his arms not thinking of anything all my troubles and worries had seemed to melt away as he held me tightly I felt safe and loved.

This moment was pure bliss and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

But little did I know that word had already gotten out about what me and magnus had done and two vampires in particular were not very happy about it.. Especially a certain lieutenant that had his eye on me from the very beginning.

So as we slept the night away he plotted and schemed a way to get me into his clutches, birgin or not he wanted me, and he was going to get his way no matter what he had to do.


	10. Cloud nine: terror in the nightclub

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **here is chapter 10, this chapter finished at 2,762 words after i got done typing.. so i hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **there is some sexual content in this chapter so proceed with caution, other then that enjoy and remember to review!**_

 _ **much love~**_

 ** _Amethyst Shadow~_**

* * *

when i wake up the next morning I jolt upright and look around noting i wasn't at clary's house I look over and groan when I see Magnus laying next to me sleeping soundly I get up i hear him stir but he doesnt wake up.

I walk to the bathroom and use the rest room noticing i was super sore this morning, I splash some cold water on my face and take a deep breath before exiting the bathroom i lay down next to him and pull the covers over my half naked frame i think back on what happened last night and moan softly at the thoght which causes him to turn over and look at me.

my breath hitches as his eyes wander my frame before they dart back up to my face " good morning kat.." he says propping himself up on an elbow the light from the morning's sun hits his skin making it shimmer like gold powder i shudder and curl back up under the covers afraid of what i might do if i continue to stare at him.

I yelp when he gets closer to me pressing his hardness into the small of my back "I hope you aren't too sore this morning.." he says softly against my ear which causes me to shiver

"I am a little sore.." I admit " But i didnt see any blood.." I whisper softly

he cocks a brow "Blood?" he says in a amused tone "what do you mean?"

I blush bright red "I mean when we had sex with me being a virgin my mother always told me there would be blood afterwards.. she called it popping the cherry" i say hiding my red face below the covers he laughs softly

"hmm maybe i didnt go deep enough.." he whispers in my ear "we could always give it another go"

I blush at the thought "we could but then again i am much to sore to have this.." I say grabbing his cock which causes him to groan "inside of me again right now.."

he licks his lips and kisses me once more before he slides his hand into my underwear, he gently flicks and plays with my clit which causes me to moan and shudder, He takes advantage of the moment and starts rubbing me roughly again making me see stars i moan louder and arch my back as he leans down and kisses me once more " god i love you.." he says breathing faster against the skin of my throat as i pump my hand below the covers i feel him shudder as he begins to cum, I moan and reach my climax once more he continues to flick his fingers I ride out my bliss.

He chuckles " hmm two orgasms in such a short time period I'm on fire" he says teasingly

I look at him and lick the cum off my fingers softly " and I guess its two for two with me also" I whisper seductively he groans watching me lick my fingers clean And pulls me close to him.

"If you like the taste of that then maybe next time we can explore other forms of pleasure" he hisses seductively to me

"Mmm" I say and swing My legs off the side sitting up I arch my back my body still tingles from my orgasm "I need to get back home.. " I say softly picking up my taddered dress I shrug it back on and tie it shut

"You owe me a new dress" I say teasingly before I lean down and kiss him one moremore

I grab my bag and head out back to Clary's waving goodbye to magnus who just smirks at me, I felt like I was on cloud nine as I walked back to Clary's singing softly I pass the hotel dumort which in the sunlight doesn't look so threatening.

I look up and see a shadowy figure in one of the darkened windows squinting against the sun I try to focus my eyes and gasp when I see Jesse standing there smirking down at me I grin like a mad woman and flip him the bird which makes him bare his fangs down at me turn and walk away.

* * *

 _Jesse's p.o.v_

 _He watches her flip him off and turns to walk away if the damn sun wouldn't have been up he would have taken her right then and there, he feels his cock throb the waiting was almost unbearable he didn't care if she had been with that warlock all he wanted was to bend her over and bury himself deep within her.. To ride her until she couldn't breath or stand for that matter._

 _He wanted to make her forget how to breath, to forget her own name and most of all he wanted her to scream his name at the top of her lungs, images of what he wanted to do to her ran rampant through his mind he started rubbing himself softly through his pants before pulling his cock out he watches it bob at the thought of her._

 _He could picture her on her knees in front of him as cum drizzles down onto her pale breasts she hungrily laps at the head of his cock begging for more and he happily gives it to her wrapping his fingers in her red hair he puts his cock in her mouth.. Snapping back to reality he looks down and watches cum shoot out of his cock he hadn't even touched himself watching it drip down the window he grins wickedly tonight would be the night he had her.. Come hell or high water.._

* * *

When I arrive back at Clary's she rushes me and hugs me "damn it Kat.. We thought you were dead" she says

I smile "uh no I was with magnus" I say sheepishly

She steps back " all night?" She asks arching an eyebrow

I blush and nod realization dawns on her face " you didn't.." She says

I nod "I.. I had sex with him Clary" I say in a soft tone

"Well good for you Kat I was wondering when you two would hook up" Isabelle says smirking as she walks out of Clary's bathroom

I blush "so what was it like?" Isabelle asks me a playful smirk on her lips

" it was better then anything I've ever experienced.. " I say dreamily

She grins " I have heard that sex with a warlock or witch can be phenomenal.." She says nodding " but apparently vampires are really really good as well," she finishes i groan and place my hand over my face which causes her to quirk an eyebrow

"what's wrong kat?" she asks me

"So.. I may have been with Raphael last night as well.." I say ashamed for a split second

"OOh scandalous " isabelle says smirking "a vampire and a warlock all in one night, you go girl" she finishes smirking

i blush "I wasn't with a vampire sexually, okay he did have my breast in his mouth but i stopped him, but magnus.." I trail off and blush further recalling this morning..

clary sits there watching and listening to us talk and she is beat red, I look over and laugh " oh clary.." i say through giggles

"It's just sex clary..' isabelle says

"I know i just can't believe kat slept with magnus.." she says blushing again

"You and jace have never slept together?" i ask her to which she shakes her head

"No he and alec.." she says looking down in anger and embarrassment

I feel rage build in my veins "that little dick" I mutter and look at isabelle ""sorry but your brother wanted to act all high and mighty when we met for the first time and now i want to kick his ass" i finish

she nods and i stand up "I am going to shower and go out for awhile" I say as i walk into the bathroom i shower quickly and slip on a tight black lace dress leaving my hair down in soft curls i do my makeup in a smokey style and apply blood red lipstick, slipping on my high heeled boots i shrug my leather jacket on and grab my clutch when i walk out isabelle and clary are sitting at the table

"hot damn mama" Isabelle says laughing "Who did you get all dolled up for?"

i roll my eyes and smile at her "I want to go dancing so get dressed bitches" I say with a smirk

* * *

half an hour later we are staanding in the middle of pandemonium, loud music blares from the speakers as we take a seat in the corner booth, I shrug my jacket off and smile "I am going to go dance " as i grab isabelles hand and drag her out with me we both start dancing drawing the attention of some of the people or supernatural beings that are on the floor, I whip my head back baring my throat as I turn my hips in a hypnotic way I spin around on my heel and laugh as i do a cartwheel forward, we hear cheers from the crowd as they watch us I start moving my hips again putting the belly dancing i had learned to good use as i do i dont even realize three sets of eyes were watching me.

* * *

 _Raphael's P.O.V_

 _He watched her dance and he had to admit she was talented but he wasn't so much as watching them dance as he was watching her hips swivel around, he smirks and watches her flip forward and laugh_

 _positioning himself against the bar he keeps his dark eyes on her as she grbas isabelle lightwood's hand and and throws her head back once more exposing the smooth white flesh of her throat._

 _He groans lightly remembering the feeling of her nipple in his mouth and how she tasted, it was enough to push him over the edge. licking his lips he continues to watch her as she dances._

 _"Mi hermosa diosa bailando" he murmers softly a dark glint in his eyes_

* * *

 _Jesse's P.O.V_

 _grinning ear to ear he watched her shake her hips and grab the hand of the shadow hunter that had fooled him at Magnus bane's party he growls at the thought of that warlock and him tangled between the sheets with her and then turns his attention back to the red head dancing on the floor in time to see her bend backwards and flip backward her long pale legs in the air as she spins on her hand._

 _"Jesus" he mutters watching her "girl has balance"_

 _he once again felt the ache in his groin as he watched her further, standing up he watches her walk off the dance floor and head for the bathrooms, grinning he decides to put his plan into motion, taking advantage of her and bending her to his will would be easy he was much stronger then her and with the threat of death she would have to give in._

 _walking into the dimly lit restroom he peered around and saw her looking in the mirror fixing her makeup and hair walking up behind her he grabs a fist full of her hair and presses his lips against her throat "hello hermosa" he whispers to her and chuckles when she cries out from him pulling her hair._

 _grazing his fangs across the soft flesh of her throat he slowly starts to pull the bottom of her tight dress up letting his finger tips graze over her thighs as he does she stomps on the toe of his boot causing him to curse she attempts to run but he grabs her by the back of the neck forcing her close to him he looks down at her and roughly presses his lips to hers letting his tongue enter her mouth as he does so, she whimpers as he kisses her roughly biting at her lip and letting his hands wander her body she cries out again.._

* * *

 _Magnus P.O.V_

 _He watches her dance with Isabelle lightwood watching the hypnotic sway of her hips, he still couldn't believe that they had slept together he of all people had bedded that gorgeous red head thoughts of their night together and then this morning flashed in his mind, he grinned and then noticed when she walked off the dance floor he watched a shadowy figure fallow her into the restroom and growls rage flowing through his veins as he stalks toward the bathroom he hears her scream, rushing in he sees Rapahel's lieutenant roughly kissing her and yanking her dress up slowly_

 _with a flick of his wrist he sends him flying off of her and into a wall, magnus looks at katerina as she meets his eyes she runs into his arms and sobs her body shaking he wraps an arm around her protectively as the lieutenant stands up wiping his mouth he frowns and bares his fangs at magnus looking from him to katerina._

 _"Leave. NOW" he growls his eyes turning a vivid gold color_

 _jesses hisses and walks out the door, magnus sighs rage still flowing and then feels kat shudder in his arms he looks down and his expression softens as she looks up at him with tear stained eyes_

 _"your gonna be alright my love.." he whispers softly kissing her forehead they both walk out of the bathroom his eyes on everyone in the club "everyone out NOW!" he shouts pushing everyone out by force except for isabelle, clary and rapahel._

 _he glares daggers at the vampire leader ho shrinks slightly under the warlocks gaze " you have exactly one week from tonight to be rid of that scum of a lieutenant or i will make sure the new york vampire line becomes extinct" he hisses_

* * *

I sit in a chair as magnus tells Raphael that he has a week to end the lieutenant or he would end the new york vampires.

after raphael leaves he turns to clary and isabelle "I am taking her home with me tonight.." he says helping me up he wraps an arm around me and picks me up cradling me against his chest, I snuggle down into the crook of his neck

they both agree not wanting to upset either of us any further after tonight's events, when we arrive back at his house he kicks the door open and walks in walking to his bedroom he sits me down gently on the bed crouching down he looks at me and brushes his thumb across my cheek softly.

I look at him and throw my arms around his neck, he smiles and softly strokes my ribs "you can shower if you'd like, i will have some warm clothes for you to wear when you get out" he says

after i shower for like an hour i get out and find an oversized shirt waiting for me, shrugging it on i exit the bathroom and crawl into bed pulling the warm down comforter around me tightly i shut my eyes for a minute and whimper when jesse's face comes to mind.. I can still feel his fangs on my throat i feel Magnus put his arm around me and kiss my cheek a few tears escape my eyes which he brushes away with his thumb

"why me?" i say in almost a whisper

"he wants something he can't have.. your gorgeous and full of light" he says cradling me against him "he see's you as the equivalent of the sun.."

"well I don't want to be his sun.. i want to be yours" I say

"well then, i suppose i have a talnted smart and insanely gorgeous girlfriend now dont i?" he says kissing me softly

I smile against his lips "yes you do" I say starting to fall asleep, i finally close my eyes and drift off to sleep all the while he holds me close protectively.


	11. Nightmares: Kat's Vow

_**hey guys!**_

 ** _Here is another chapter the first part of this chapter is a dream sequence, at the club Jesse put a glamour of sorts on Kat and it allowed him to invade her dreams what fallows is not pretty so proceed with caution it gets sexual and then violent.._**

 ** _I can promise Jesse is going to meet his end very soon and it will not be pretty, so keep an eye out!_**

 ** _read and review if you'd like :)_**

 ** _Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

 _I toss and turn restlessly and bolt upright with a scream, I look around and see nothing but shadows which are illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the windows shaking i grip the black comforter tightly scared of where i might be, I see something dart across the room, cold fear washes over me as i see something standing in the corner looking at me with shimmering white eyes, My heart is in my throat as I watch it come into view pale moonlight washes over toned skin which is an even paler color in the light, I can see the toned lines of broad muscles in the moonlight as he walks closer to me a devilish grins spreads across his face as he bares his fangs at me I start to whimper as i back up against the bed noticing i barely wore any clothing as I did I tightly hold the covers against me as he crawls up to me forcing me down against the bed, He pins my arms above my head and grins down at me._

 _"You thought you could escape from me.." He whispers brushing his lips against mine "weather you choose to believe it or not.. you will always be mine.." he hisses menacingly_

 _I struggle against his grip and then become deathly still when he nips the soft flesh of my throat with his fangs causing a sob to escape my lips he peers at me softly brushing his fingers across my cheeks an almost sad look upon his face._

 _"Why can't you see i just want to show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams.." he whispers to me pressing his hardness against my thigh, I try to pry my wrists out of his grip but to no avail._

 _"I am happy with magnus.." I say in his face bitterly "I do not love you, I do not want to be with you, and I certainly do not want to be your sun.." I seethe and watch his face harden his dark eyes looking down at me with both lust and hunger._

 _"Well I guess its a good thing I don't care what you want.." He hisses in my ear as he reaches around and grips my ass, I yelp and struggle against him as he spreads my legs further apart I feel him force himself inside of me moaning loudly as he does he begins to push in and out of me with rough force whipping his head back he laughs as i cry out in both pain and pleasure and looks down at me as he continues his pace watching my face._

 _I sob as he pulls out and reenters me with such force it makes me shudder violently, He leans down and presses his lips against my neck before whispering very quietly "mmm, I know you like that hermosa.." he hisses and pushes deep inside of me sending another shock wave through my body_

 _"Stop..ugh.." I moan as tears roll down my cheeks he only picks his pace up breathing faster against the skin of my throat_

 _"Where is your precious warlock now?" he hisses and pulls out of me with a sickening popping sound, He leans back on his hands and groans I lay there unable to move or speak for a moment before he grabs me by the arm and forces me upright to face him, He leans toward me and forces my knees apart I tightly shut my eyes and whimper once more when i feel him press his lips to the middle of my sternum and wrap his hands around my ribs._

 _I push against him and struggle against him he growls and pushes me back, I cry out and claw at his face jabbing my fingers into his throat until i feel something pop he gasped and falls back from me I bolt out of the bed and make a run for the door which is then slammed shut by a very angry lieutenant his eyes flash dangerously as he throws me backward onto the floor i scramble to the otherside of the room frantically keeping my eyes on him as he stalks forward towards me and licks his lips._

 _I get up and turn to run but he grabs me by the throat and hoists me off my feet "I gave you a chance to just be a good girl and layback and take what i was giving to you.. I didn't want to do this but after that little stunt.. I am going to enjoy this.." he hisses slamming me against the wall he jerks my head to the side and rears back sinking his fangs into my throat drinking deeply as he does I scream out and then feel myself getting weaker i shut my eyes one last time and feel myself fade into the nothingness.._

* * *

"Kat.. Katerina!" I hear a distorted voice say softly as I feel my eyelids flutter open My eyes adjust to the bright light that filters in through the windows and I bolt upright with a shrill cry which catches Magnus off guard, I immediately run into the bathroom and look in the mirror checking my throat for any signs of bite marks or blood i find nothing, He comes in behind me with a very confused look on his face

"Hey.. what's wrong kat?" he says with a worried look on his face he softly strokes my matted hair away from my face

I bite my lip my green eyes darting up to meet his brown ones "I.. I just had the most vivid dream.." I say in a shaky voice

He raises an eyebrow "what kind of dream?" he says "Because from the screams you were emiting it must have been very vivid.."

"The lieutenant..jesse.." I say through ragged breaths "He..he had his way with me and then..Oh god." I trail off and let out a sob

I hear a growl from magnus "and then what katerina.." he hisses which causes me to shudder

"He sank his fangs into my throat when i refused to let him pleasure me.." I say in almost a whisper he growls once again and i see his eyes turn yellow

"He must have put a glamour over you last night.. that's how he was able to enter your dreams.." he growls "he just keeps giving me reasons to fucking end him" He finishes before looking at me and smiling softly

"He won't be able to get to you in that manner darling.." he whispers softly pressing his lips to my forehead "I'll rip him apart if he does"

I smile nervously and walk out of the bathroom "we should do something today..as a couple" I say blushing as I try to push the dream out of my thoughts

* * *

 _Jesse's P.O.V_

 _In a rage he throws one of his underlings through a window out into the bright sunlight turning back to the rest of them he hisses for them to leave to which they all scatter._

 _running a hand through his dark hair he sighs in anger, He didnt want to do that in the dream he gave her.. the sex yes but sinking his fangs in her throat no.. she was strong willed and fought back against him and it pissed him off.. usually women didn't fight him but she was different.. her attitude and resistance pissed him off so bad but at the same time it turned him on, he liked a woman who fought him and resisted his advances it only made him want it more.._

 _Raphael had came and saw him the night before telling him what the warlock had said and that he had a choice to either leave new york or be killed, he of course had no intention of leaving the city.. Not before he got what he wanted and just maybe he would take her with him.. it would be easy to turn her.._

* * *

Magnus had agreed to going out for a bit as a couple and i was actually happy he did, I felt my heart flutter at the thought of him and it brought a smile to my lips, I truly loved him and it blew my mind someone as sexy as him was mine.

Blushing i quickly throw on a floral pattern sundress and a pair of flats and grab my bag walking out in the hallway of his apartment i wait for him and look through a few papers on the side table and sigh.

i feel arms wrap around my waist and smile "Are you ready to go?" he says softly turning me around to face him

"more then you know" I say to him with a smirk, He grabs my hand and leads me out into the bright summer sun, we spend the day walking through the city checking out various art festivals and then decide to get dinner at a little shop next to his place.

"I can't believe i have lived here most of my life and have never heard of this place.." I say with a bright smile

He smiles at me "that's because you were so wrapped up protecting clary and running from vampires that you never have gotten the chance to live and enjoy life" he says nursing his bourbon

I smirk at him and take a sip of my drink "Hey it's not my fault every vampire i come into contact with wants to either turn me or fuck me" I mutter which causes him to laugh and grab my hand

His eyes flash a yellow color as he whispers to me "Yeah well you are mine now.. "

I grin devilishly "I suppose I am.." I say to him

"Then How about we go back to my place and I show you just how much you belong to me and how much you mean to me" He whispers seductively

I bite my lip "Honestly that is the last thing on my mind right now.." I say looking away from him

He smiles "Hmm well maybe we could just be close then?" he says arching a brow

I nod "that sounds amazing" I say and stand up

when we leave the cafe I spot jesse standing on the other side of the road with his arms folded, He watches me with a dead expression his dark eyes flicker to Magnus and he bares his fangs, I grip Magnus's arm and pull his arm around me he smiles and we walk back to his house leaving jesse standing there.

Later that night as i lay there I think of ways to kill jesse, I was sick of his games and he had attacked me more then once and i was sick of it, Magnus shifts and lays his head on my bare chest and i sigh contently as i stoke his soft hair, this is what i wanted, forever and always and i'd be damned if some lust driven vampire would take that from me.

I would kill him before he got that chance.


	12. Engagement: a vampire's rage

_**hey guys!**_

 _ **here is another chapter!**_

 _ **WARNING! there is a graphic sexual situation in this chapter so proceed with caution!**_

 _ **enjoy and remember to review!**_

 ** _Love as always~_**

 ** _Amethyst Shadow_**

* * *

 _I moan as Magnus runs his warm hands over the smooth bare flesh of my stomach kissing down my stomach gently as his hands wander downward, arching my back i hear him laugh softly_

 _"Mmm kat.." he says softly cupping my breast and tweaking the nipple "I love you.." he finsihes as he brings his lips to mine I kiss him with such passion it makes me shudder_

 _"I love you more then life.." I whisper and then moan as he rubs me softly between my thighs_

 _"Then marry me.." He says softly looking into my eyes_

 _I feel fresh tears spring to my eyes and spring up into his arms catching him off guard "YES!" i say happily sitting back down he gets up for a moment and returns with a small velvet box sitting down on the bed he smirks and takes my hand placing it inside it_

 _"this was given to me a very long time ago.." he says as i open the box I gasp and then begin to cry when i see a sterling silver ring stares back a gleaming dragons fire gem shines brightly under the dim lighting_

 _"I want to do this properly.." he says getting down on one knee "Katerina rosalina salazar, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finishes smiling at me_

 _I sit there speechless "Yes! a thousand times over yes!" I say as tears stream down my face he slips the ring onto my finger and pushes me back kissing me with passion_

 _"hmm I like the sound of Katerina bane" He says smirking at me_

 _I smirk "i like the sound of it escaping those fine ass lips" I say seductively_

 _He smirks and yanks my clothing off piece by piece.. "don't be a tease kat.." he says as i run a hand over his cock_

 _I smirk "I can be a big tease oh My husband to be.." I smirk "wait till our honey moon.."_

 _He grunts and pulls me on top of him allowing himself to enter me, I throw my head back and moan loudly at the fullness of him._

 _"It will be magical..No pun intended" he says bucking his hips_

 _I moan softly and smirk down at him "yes it will be" I say as i slide off his throbbing manhood_

 _I get between his legs and smirk wickedly as he props himself up looking at me with a bemused smirk_

 _I grin as he runs the tip of his cock over my full lips looking up into his warm dark eyes I take the full length of it in my mouth and gag slightly on it as it slides down my throat_

 _I moan and suck slowly, bucking his hips against my face he wraps his fingers in my hair tightly moaning loudly as he watches me suck._

 _I moan as i suck harder "Mmm, Jesus christ katerina" He moans and i feel his cock twitch in my mouth "I'm so close to cumming in your pretty little mouth.." he growls breathlessly_

 _I moan against his cock and then feel something warm and salty flood my mouth as he groans and starts to cum, He shudders violently as i sit up and give him a lustful smirk_

 _he stops and grins at me his hardness still standing straight up "I'm not done yet" he growls seductively and pulls me up to face him he licks the cum from my lips and groans as he tastes himself_

 _he starts to flick his fingers roughly against my clit making me moan and shudder in response, I felt like i was on cloud nine._

 _he plunges his fingers back inside me twisting his wrist as he hits my g spot, I moan loudly in his face and feel myself getting closer to my orgasm with one final thrust of his fingers I screw my eyes shut and scream at the top of my lungs._

 _'That's a good girl" He moans and then gets down on his knees pushing his face between my thighs he begins to flick his tongue over my wet folds sucking on the swollen nub, I moan loudly and wrap my fingers in his hair he never stops licking as he lays back on the floor allowing me to sit on his face he grips the back of my ass and begins to suck deeper I arch my back and moan feeling myslef wanting to orgasm again_

 _"Oh god Magnus.." I moan which makes him smirk against my cunt, a few moments later I reach my second climax with such force my entire body convulses._

 _i lay back on the bed breathing hard as sigh happily as he joins me pulling my naked body against his and wraps his arms around me running his fingers through my hair, I look up at him happily._

 _"I love you" I say smiling_

 _"I love you more my precious katerina" he says nuzzling his nose against my cheek_

* * *

When i wake up in the morning i roll over and lazily stretch out, Magnus is gone but there is a note saying that he would be back and to make myself at home.

shrugging on one of his oversized shirts i walk out into the kitchen and make myself something to eat curling up on his couch grabbing a book as i eat my rice and chicken.

I finish and decide to shower and get ready for the day having moved in with magnus about a month and a half ago, turning on the hot water I strip and step inside letting the hot water wash over my pale skin I wash my hair and stand there relishing the warmness i look down and smile brightly at the ring that now sits on my finger.

after i get out i tie my hair back and throw a simple black stripped dress on and my boots, grabbing my bag i head out to aunt jocelyn"s to give the good news

* * *

"YOUR ENGAGED!" Clary yells happily

I blush and show them my ring "oh sweetie! Congrats" jocelyn says

"Damn, magnus is one smooth son of a.." simon says smirking

"SIMON!" i half yell laughing he shrugs and grins flashing me a row of fangs

have you picked a day you want to get married?" clary asks

I nod " it was a quick decision I want a summer wedding and i think the date would most likely be june 21st" I say smiling

"then it's settled that's only a couple of months away looks like we better start planning" isabelle says

"I guess we should" I say grinning

* * *

 _"Your fucking kidding me right?" Raphael hisses anger clear in his words_

 _" yes sir, word has spread of the engagement of a angel and the high warlock of Brooklyn " the man says lowering his eyes_

 _"Which Angel?" he hisses again_

 _"A redhead by the name of Katerina Rosalina Salazar" he says_

 _Raphael could feel his insides churn with a rage he had never felt before, how dare that man propose to her.. it made him murderous and envious at the same time he wanted her so badly he could taste it.._

 _sighing in anger he runs his hand through his dark locks " I have to get her here somehow.." he says with a puzzled look "the question is how.."_


	13. Dreams and nightmares: Immortality

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _Here is another chapter the first part of this chapter is a dream cause by a glamour Raphael out in Kat none of it happens in real life just in a dream so she really didn't sleep with him! :0_**

 ** _Enjoy and review of you'd like!_**

 ** _WARNING GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!_**

 ** _THANKS!_**

 ** _Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

 _ **"you didn't really think I was just gonna sit by while you married that warlock right?" He hisses in my face**_

 _ **I arch an eyebrow and fold my arms "and do you really think I give a fuck what you think?" I say I was sick of dealing with them and they were really starting to grade on my last nerve**_

 _ **He let's out a bark of a laugh " no I suppose you don't but I can tell you one thing.. It will never last," he says**_

 _ **"Oh really and why not?" I ask and roll my eyes**_

 _ **" its simple, you age, he doesn't. Its simple facts Hermosa when your old and on the verge of death the last thing you'll see as you take your dying breath is his face the same as it was when you first married him, forever frozen in an ageless mask" he says crossing his arms**_

 _ **I feel my heart sink at this thought, as much as I wanted to deny it I knew he was right, I was mortal and could die at any time while he was immortal forever the same age, he would never grow old or die while I would wither and age and eventually die.. I couldn't put him through that especially if he loved me as much as he claimed.." I furrow my brow and bite my lip, I'm broken out of my thoughts by him clearing his throat**_

 _ **"I can offer you a way to stay young, if you'd like to hear it" he says nonchalantly but I could see the gleam in his dark eyes**_

 _ **I narrow my eyes "I don't want to live forever that way" I snarl**_

 _ **He frowns "then how do you expect to stay with that man? Please elaborate this to me because I can think of two ways you can stay young and one of them is to become a vampire" he says**_

 _ **"And loose my life? Never enjoy the sun again? Never able to have children.." I say softly on the last part and look away avoiding his oppressive gaze**_

 _ **He smirks "who says we can't have children?" He says**_

 _ **I look at him and scowl " well given the fact that your dead doesn't give me to much hope" I say**_

 _ **He laughs "well you got me there diosà" he says smirking before he walks towards me grabbing Mt wrist " we may not be able to procreate but we love to try" he whispers sending a shiver down my spine**_

 _ **I yank my wrist out of his grasp " OH trust me I've gotten lots of practice in with my fiancé " I say softly in his face**_

 _ **He growls "well maybe you should try it with someone else.. It might just change your mind about things in general" he says with as scowl**_

 _ **I let out a peel of laughter which echo's through the halls of the Dumort like bells "you can't be serious?" I say with a bemused smirk on my lips**_

 _ **He frowns again "you think I'm joking?" He says arching a brow**_

 _ **I laugh again " let me tell you a little secret Raphael and I know your little lieutenant is listening as well, I can smell his stench, I have had three experiences so far of the sexual kind and all three were with the man I am about to marry.. He made me shudder. I have never screamed that loud in my life" I say with a smirk "so he gives it to me pretty damn well"**_

 _ **He grins "well I can promise you this Theà.. I can do so much more.. You wouldn't just be shuddering or screaming. I'd leave you speechless and unable to move when I was done with you that pretty sweet thing between those gorgeous pale thighs would be numb to the touch.." He purrs in my face**_

 _ **I back out of his range "Never. Going. To. Happen." I say venomously in his face hr growls and slams me against the wall softly trailing his clawed fingers down my neck With a wave of his fingers I feel my eyelids droop and suddenly I don't want to say no to anything, my spirit is screaming for me to get a grip as his lips press to my neck and begin to move downward towards my chest, a tear escapes my eye he looks up momentarily and leans forward brushing his tongue over my cheek licking the tear away.**_

 _ **"Don't cry mi Hermosa.." He says gently caressing my cheek "it will be painless.. You'll feel nothing but pleasure.." He whispers as he slowly unbuttons the front of my blouse, I am unable to move my limbs for some reason and whatever he did to me makes me stand still as he slowly strips the clothing off my body**_

 _ **"No..please..I don't want this" I whimper only to have his finger press to my lips**_

 _ **"Shhh.. Don't cry" he whispers pressing his body to mine, the coolness of his pale skin makes me shiver with fear and sorrow**_

 _ **I silently start to pray to the angel that someone anyone intervenes, and then my mind wanders to Magnus calling his name in my mind repeatedly I pray he hears my pleas for help but after a moment I fear all is lost, I feel Raphael lift me up off the ground and run the tip of his cock over my folds another whimper escapes my lips as he holds my ass tightly in his clawed hands and pulls back to look at me cocking his head he smiles.**_

 _ **"You don't know how bad I've wanted to do this.." He says as he continues to rub himself against my nub causing me to shiver violently**_

 _ **"Stop..please." I moan as he slides his head into me, I hated to admit it but he was much larger then I wanted to admit and the thought disgusted me to my very core.**_

 _ **Teasingly he pulls out and rubs his hardened tip against me again "mmm, we have all night for this..I certainly am not letting you go.." He says stepping back I look down and blush instantly at the hardness that currently resides between his legs he grins wicked at me and plunges a finger inside of me.**_

 _ **"Mmm, magnus isn't doing a very good job if your still this tight Hermosa" he says pumping his fingers in and out of me, I hiss and arch my back**_

 ** _" stop! Sto..Ah!" I scream when he twists his wrist he starts rubbing my nub roughly and stares at me biting his lip as he watches my face contort from fear to pleasure._**

 ** _"That's a good girl...enjoy it" he breaths as he picks his pace up my knees begin to go weak and I fall onto the floor surprisingly Raphael never misses a beat as I do so sitting on the floor with me he forces my knees apart and pushes his fingers deeper into me._**

 ** _I lean my head back and moan "please.." I say begging him to stop_**

 ** _He grins flashing me his fangs "nope.." He says putting a third finger into me_**

 ** _I feel myself getting closer and closer with each thrust of his fingers I knit my fingers in my hair and turn my head away as my climax gets dangerously closer_**

 ** _He pulls his fingers out if me and stops his movements leaving me with a burning sensation between my thighs I growl and look at him in time for him to lean forward and capture my lips onto his in a fiery kiss my eyes go wide as his meet mine he slips his tongue into my mouth exploring the cavern he shuts his eyes for a moment and deepens the kiss I moan into his mouth which causes him to flick a finger at my clit_**

 ** _"Mmm, now its your turn Hermosa.. I won't cum just get me there and I'll tell you when to stop" he growls seductively grabbing my hand and wrapping my fingers around his hardness._**

 ** _I shudder at the contact but begin moving my hand up and down the shaft of his cock tracing over the veins and grooves lightly with my thumb I shudder again and pick my pace up, I run my thumb over the tip and use the precum as a lubricant he moans loudly and stops my movements I look up at him and wait for whatever was about to come next he looks down at me and grins again licking his fangs._**

 ** _"Hermosa.. que se sentía tan bien .." He says running his hand through my hair he leans down and whispers very softly to me "ahora voy a follarte usted"_**

 ** _I cock my head but soon get what he means as he yanks me up and bends me over the side of the banister, he spreads my legs apart and lifts my hips up to meet the head of his throbbing manhood gripping my ass tightly he begins to slide in inch by inch until he fills me completely, I grip the railing and scream out into the darkness of the hotel.._**

* * *

 _"Kat.."_ i hear a voice say "Katerina rosalina Salazar!" I hear again and wake up to see magnus smiling down at me bolt upright and into the bathroom vomiting violently into the toilet.

een I'm done I sink to the floor and wipe my mouth, noticing the wetness between my thighs I blush.

Magnus comes in and sits down looking down at me with a worried expression "are you alright?" He says placing a hand on my back

I nod my head "I think I was glamoured again.." I say biting my lip

He growls "Jesse?!" He says as a blue flame erupts in his fist

I shake my head "no.. Raphael.." I say and then Len over the toilet again and vomit.

"Jesus Kat.. Your not pregnant are you?" He asks a hopeful gleam in his eye is to be seen

I shake my head "you've never cummed inside me so there is no way I'm pregnant..unless I can get pregnant from swallowing cum" I say sending him a seductive smirk

He laughs and rubs my back "it must have been the food from the other night then " he says and helps me up and back into bed

I smile weakly and tug him down with me "don't go.." I whisper running a hand through his dark hair

He smiles softly down at me "I never will.." He says

I bite my lip "I'll loose you eventually.." I say softly

He quirks an eyebrow "I know about your fears of growing old and dying Kat.. That's why I have a gift for you" he says walking over to his table he retrieves a black box and sits back down

"What's that?" I ask him curiously

He smiles "it's a spell for immortality.. Once drunk it gives the person eternal life" he whispers opening the box he takes out a vial and hands it to me

"Magnus.." I say softly "I.."

He cuts me off "it is my wedding gift to you.. From a husband to his wife please drink it.." He says softly

I smile and twist the cap off "bottoms up I guess.." I say as I drink the contents coughing violently I look at him for a moment and then fall back against the bed..

I wake up Later to a darkened apartment switching on a light I sit up and look around "magnus?" I call out

"In here Kat" I hear him call from the kitchen I walk in and see him cooking, I sit down at the table and yawn he sits a plate of food in from of me and sits down himself.

" how long have I been out?" I ask him poking my food

" three days " he says

My eyes widen "three DAYS!" I yell

He laughs "Yes..and in those three days I had time to get this" he says pulling a black box out

"What?.." I say until he opens it and a brilliant diamond ring shines back at me it looks ancient and regal.

I look down at the ring on my finger already, catches my gaze and smirks.

"This is an actual engagement ring here* he says taking the ring out of the box " the ring I gave you is a personal thing I gave you, a piece of my heart and now the world will know your engaged to be mine" he finishes smiling as he slips the ring on

"I love you" I say intertwining my fingers with his

"And I love you Mrs bane." He says smirking

I giggle "I'm not a bane yet.."

He smirks again "yet is he key word here" he says


	14. Bloodlust: payback

_**Woo! ~**_

 _ **another chapter update within a few hours if each other! Hope you enjoy this chapter because next chapter marks the start of the Salazar/Bane wedding. And then who knows! :D**_

 _ **Read and review if you'd like :3**_

 _ **Love as always ~**_

 _ **Amethyst Shadow ~**_

* * *

after last night's events i woke up feeling better then i had ever felt, I felt more powerful almost invincible and i think it was high time i paid Raphael and his ass of a lieutenant a visit and got some major pay back for the dreams they had given me.

I roll over and run a hand through my red hair when i turn over on my other side i about jump out of my skin when i see bright yellow eyes staring back at me.

"Don't be stupid Kat" he says raising an eybrow

"Your kidding me right?" I say to him and arch a brow "After everything they have put me through? All the dreams and hell they have put me through?" i finish crossing my arms and puffing my bottom lip out

he snickers " I never said you couldnt beat the hell out of them, i just want you to be careful and go at this logically.." He says running his fingertips down my arm

i smile "I am always careful" i said

he rolls his eyes "Mmhmm, says the woman who has been kidnapped, almost raped on several occassions and chased by blood thristy vampires?" he says

i fake shock and put a hand over my heart "Oh ouch.. that hurts magnus.. you cut me deep" I say and roll over on him tickling his ribs

laughing he grabs my waist he pushes me back against the bed "be good kat" he says smiling at me

"I'll try and you ass! that's a hell of a thing to say to your future wife and potential mother of your children" I say smirking

he raises an eyebrow "Children?" he says "as in plural?"

I laugh "I think we would make some pretty babies, especially if they got your smooth looks.."

"and your sassy ass mouth?" he says cutting me off smirking at me

"hmm you like my sassy ass mouth" I say kissing him lightly and then hopping up out of bed and throwing on some jeans and a black tank top Isabelle had given me I wanted to show as much flesh and cleavage as I could to gain their attention.

"I'll be back my sweet" I says happily grabbing my weapon of choice a blessed whip.

* * *

I walk to the hotel whistling a happy tune as i enter through the way Raphael had shown me i hear a hiss from the rafters, i roll my eyes.

"Come on out my precious little vampires " I say swinging the whip around i crack it and smirk

"Well well, look who it is.." I hear jesse's voice say

"you both have a lot to explain for" I seethe and take a step towards

"Please elaborate Hermosa because we have been through a lot " Raphael says stepping out from the shadows

I roll my eyes "you know what asshole" I say folding my arms

He grins and shrugs "I don't know what your talking about" he says

Jesse smirks "I think she means the sex dreams we gave her.." He says looking from me to Raphael

"First off, EW. And secondly stay the fuck out of my dreams" I say with a snarl

"But its so much fun doing things to you in those dreams" Jesse says Grabbing my wrist

I smirk and back hand him sending him flying into a pillar "I'm so much stronger then you" I say folding my arms

Raphael narrows his eyes at me "how are you stronger? What has that warlock done" he says clicking his tongue

"Oh, I'm just immortal now with the strength and power of a hybrid" I say crouching down

Jesse lands a boot between my ribs knocking me backwards into the wall and crouches down grabbing me by the throat

"Little bitch" he snarls flashing me his fangs "I could rip your throat out!"

I smirk "like hell you piece of shit!" I seethe and kick him in the face causing him to release me and stumble back

I crack the whip again and wrap it around Jesse's throat yanking him closer to me "and now its your turn to feel fear and vulnerable!" I yell and squeeze the metal whip tighter digging into his throat "you won't have to worry about magnus killing you because I'm going to, I will give you one last chance to leave with your life or else I will take great pleasure in killing you" I say in his face his dark eyes glare hatefully up at me.

"Fuck you, you half breed bitch" he says as I release him he disappears leaving me to face Raphael

I turn to Raphael who smirks at me "damn that was hot" he says smirking

"I still have a bone to pick with you dick" I say pressing my lips into a fine line my eyes wander momentarily to his pants before snapping them back up unfortunately he caught the notion.

"Wanna explain why you just looked down like that?" He says smirking

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and bite my lip nervously which makes him grin "are you thinking about the dream I gave you? I know it was more pleasurable then what Jesse's was.. I loved the part where you had your hand around my cock.." He says softly licking his lips

I roll my eyes but as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was wondering what it would be like to do what I did, especially if he was as big as the dream lead me to believe..blushing again I advert my eyes away from his gaze.

"That's not what I'm thinking about Raphael" I say trying to convince myself he pushed me back against a wall

"I don't believe you.." He whispers in my face letting his cool breath dance across my face

I blush "even if I am, it will never happen, I love magnus and I would never cheat on him" I say pushing him away

He chuckles "if I don't enter you its technically not cheating.. You could give a hand job.." he says grabbing my waist from behind "come on I know you liked giving me one in your dream.. Running your thumb over the veins and rubbing the cum around it.. Don't lie" he finishes pressing his hardness into me

I feel heat rush through my veins and try to pull out of his grasp my head swims and before I know what I'm doing I have him pinned against the wall.

Stopping myself I bite my lip as he stares at me before he flips me round so my back is against the wall, I hear him unbuckle his pants and when I look down I blush.

"Put your cock back in your pants Raphael.." I whisper

"Not until you play with it.." He says seductively grabbing my hand and forcing me to touch it I try to retract my hand but can't as he holds it in place

"Let me go Raphael.. Now." I say as he makes me pump the shaft gently

He opens his dark eyes and smirks "come on Katerina just pump it, make me cum, and we will be good, no more dreams no more anything" he says as he groans

I bite my lip " you promise?" I say softly

He nods eagerly pushing the throbbing appendage into my hand, I lick my lips and take a deep breath, he stops me "not here" he says putting himself back in his pants he grabs my hand and leads me to his bedroom shutting the door tightly he lays down on his bed and pulls his cock back out

"Now you may play with it" he says seductively biting his lip as I sit down next to him

"You better keep your promise.." I say as I grip it and begin to tug on it

"I will, come Katerina play with it.. I want to cum not lay here looking decorative" he says looking at me

I growl and grip it tighter pumping my hand up and down he throws his head back and groans "do it like you were in the dream.." He says "or no deal" he adds

Growling again I start to rub my thumb into the grooves of it tracing the veins, he moans and smirks at me " that's a good girl" he says softly I roll my eyes and tug harder at it trying to get him to cum so I could go home

My phone starts to buzz and its magnus I stop pumping Raphael and answer it "hey doll" I say in a happy voice

"Wanna explain why your giving Raphael Santiago a hand job?" He says and my heart drops

I walk out of the room "he's fucking black mailing me magnus.. " I say in a shakey tone

He growls on the phone "I'm coming to get you be outside because if I come in I swear I am gonna kill them all" he says

I agree and hang up, walking back in the room I grab my whip and turn to leave

"Hey where do you think your going?" Raphael says getting up blocking the door "your not done yet Hermosa" he says gesturing to his cock

"Go fuck yourself Raphael" I say trying to brush past him he grabs my arm hard and flings me backward

"I have tried to be a gentleman and court you into bed but Now I am just tired of the games" he says stripping his clothes off he yanks me up by the hair of my head and forces me over the the side of the bed ripping my shirt open and yanking my jeans down

I rear back and headbutt him in the nose causing him to stumble backward and growl

I make a break for the door only to be thrown against a wall, I lay there in a crumpled heap as he looms over me yanking me up he holds me by the throat he bares his fangs at me and rears back burying his fangs in my neck.

I scream out in pain and fight against him as he drinks greedily from my neck he pulls back and shoves his hand into my pants roughly fingering me he sinks his teeth back into my throat

As my consciousness fades I feel him yanked away from me and a pair of arms catch me

When I wake up I'm back at magnus's house I sit up weakly and look around seeing magnus asleep in the chair next to the bed I grip my throat and wince in pain when I look back at magnus his eyes are wide open and staring at me

I feel ashamed for having to do what I did.."Kat don't worry bout what happened..Raphael won't be an issue anymore" he says grabbing my hand "rest and I will be right here..I could have lost you tonight I love you" he says kissing my forehead

I sigh and lay back down closing my eyes

He leans down and kisses my forehead again "we have to start planning our wedding once your well enough" he whispers

I smile and drift off into a deep sleep blissfully unaware of the peril that awaited not only me but everyone I held dear..


	15. Roses: mama salazar comes crashing in

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _Here is another chapter! :)_**

 ** _Review if you'd like!~_**

 ** _Amethyst Shadow ~_**

* * *

 ** _You think all is well and nothing bad will happen but i can promise for what you have done you will pay, you all will pay._**

 ** _No one crosses the children of the night and lives to tell the tale._**

* * *

"Okay so i have the color scheme down for the flowers and such" I say leafing though notes and hand clary a card "that would be the name and number of the florist, please make sure there is no messups there should be at least 500 lavender, white, and teal colored roses coming for the wedding"

She nods and dials the number "why so many flowers?" Isabelle says quirking an eyebrow

I pinch my brow "Well we are having two ceremonies" I say "and he insisted that we have flowers"

"that is a lot of flowers for two ceremonies" she says laughing

"yeah your telling me.." I say "I can't even imagine what i'll be wearing"

"well are your ceremonies going to be tradtional or non traditional? With Magnus i wouldn't doubt that one of them is going to be extravagant and over the top" she says putting place cards together

I laugh "He won't tell me anything of the non traditional one.. and i mean nothing i don't know the arrangements dress or anything, he could seriously have me going naked and i wouldn't know"

Isabelle looks over at me and touches the bandage on the side of my neck "How are you doing Kat?" she says softly

I wince at the thought of what had happened the other night and touch my throat "I'm alright it still hurts if i turn certain ways but thanks to Magnus's immortality spell the virus that turns you didn't get into my system..I am not sure what he did to Raphael though.." I say adverting my eyes back to the task at hand

"me and Jace saw Raphael just last night.. he looked pretty pissed when he saw us" She says

I snort "I hope that bastard burns in the sun" I say throwing the cards down "I need to take a break do you want to go get something to eat?"

She smiles and nods "Yeah what were you thinking?

"I don't care i could eat anything honestly" I say shrugging

* * *

 _Combing through papers on his desk Raphael sighs angerily "there is no way possible she could truly be immortal. without someone making her that way or being born that way an angel cannot simply become impervious to death" he muses_

 _"The warlocks are tricky individuals and most have made spells that can grant immortality to certain people especially if they either love or want to curse said person but this particular spell involves both parties, the caster and recipient to both shared an undying love for one another and since the spell worked she must truly love him" A voice says from the shadows_

 _Raphael snarls "And what makes you think you know so much about this spell?" he says_

 _the woman in question steps out from the shadows "Because i am Katerina's mother" she says with a snarl and brandishes a sword with her family cress on it "Stay the fuck away from my daughter, she will not become a whore to a vampire she has finally found love and i actually approve of magnus" she finishes slamming her fist down on his desk_

 _he smirks "Ah mama Salazar, I can see where your daughter gets her beauty from" he says but she cuts him off by pressing the tip of her sword into the middle of his chest_

 _"Mark my words Raphael Santiago, you come near my blood again and I will kill you" she says through gritted teeth_

 _"you know I can't do that.." he says smirking_

 _"If you thought dealing with my daughter was bad try me, I am one of the strongest shadow hunters that has ever lived, " she says "I make valentine look like the easter bunny"_

 _He bit his lip and gulped "Wait you really are Rosalina Salazar.." he says and gulps_

 _"Good you know my name" she says sheathing her sword "remember my warning vampire" and with that she disappears leaving him sitting there hating the salazars even more_

* * *

we leave the diner and walk through an alley way laughing and talking about wedding preperations when i see someone standing in the middle of the alley blocking our path.

"got a lot of nerve coming into my part of the city bitch " I hear a voice hiss behind me I look over at Isabelle and watch her whip snake down her arm

"This side of town has the best diners " I say with a growl and turn to face jesse "I thought I told you to leave"

He lets out a bark of laughter "You really think I am going to listen to what you say?" he says as more vampires surround us

I feel my rage boil "Fuck you asshole" I seethe

He growls and disappears before backhanding me into a brick wall, I let out a scream of pain and clutch my neck realizing the wound had reopened holding my hand against it trying to stop the bleeding.

he yanks my hand away from the wound and rips the bandage off letting fresh blood ooze down onto my chest I watch his eyes flash and a whimper escapes my lips.

"Kat!" I hear Isabelle yell "Run!" I turn and bolt in the other direction I knew Isabelle would be alright

Some how i end up on the roof of a tall building and sink to the ground letting a sob escape my lips, I hear a hiss and look around frantically my heart is in my throat "your nothing but a scared little girl" I hear a voice hiss

I bow my head and clutch my neck "I am not afraid of you Jesse." I say through gritted teeth

He laughs and bends down grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him "I think you are.. You out on a brave front but deep down your scared of what I could do to you" he says running his finger through the sticky blood that coats my neck

"I am not!" I say getting to my feet and stumble due to blood loss, he pushes me backward and I fall back onto the concrete

"Stay down Hermosa, this is just pitiful.. " he says licking the blood off his fingers

I stare at the night sky and feel myself growing tired "Magnus.. I'm sorry.." I whisper as Jesse yanks me up and jerks my head too the side.

He laughs cruelly "it will all be over soon Hermosa" he says lapping the blood that oozes from the wound

I try to struggle and stay conscious and then scream out in pain when I feel him sink his fangs into my neck, feeling my consciousness fade the last thing I see is a familiar flash of red hair and the scream of the lieutenant.

When I wake up there is a new rune on my neck and the wound has healed I slowly open my eyes and see a woman who I never thought I'd see again, she looks down and smiles

"Hello Katerina.." She says hugging me "my precious daughter"

I start to cry in her embrace "mom..." I whisper "mama.."


	16. Vows:Wedded bliss

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter 16, This chapter marks the Salazar/Bane wedding and I hope you like it :)**_

 _ **Review if you'd like :3**_

 _ **amethyst shadow**_

* * *

 _Late at night I could hear the crying_

 _I hear it all, Trying to fall asleep_

 _When all the love around you, is dying_

* * *

"So your katerina's mother?" magnus says quirking an eyebrow

Rosalina smiles "Yes I am, you must be my daughter's fiance" she says taking his hand "It's so good she has finally found someone who truly loves her for herself and not for her beauty or what they can get from her.." she finishes softly

Magnus shakes his head and chuckles softly "Your daughter means more to me then anything in this world.. I would die if it meant I could protect her.." He says smiling at her

rosalina smiles widely "You remind me of my husband when we first got married he promised to keep me safe and to protect our children with his all, unfortunately he was killed by a vampire trying to save katerina from it's clutches, it wasn't until recently that I found out the identity of the vampire who attacked our daughter and attacked her again last night, if I hadn't intervened when I did she would be dead, Or worse" she says with a small growl "That lieutenant by the name of jesse was the vampire who attacked her when she was a child and now i find out he has been giving her sexual dreams and attempting to rape her?" she says

Magnus balls his fists "I have tried everything in my power to stop him but i would be breaking code if i killed him, he is apart of the children of the night and according to the law if something has fresh warm blood running through it veins it's fair game for them" he says with a disgusted look on his face

"They gave me the same bullshit line and I told them that if they came after me or my katerina i would have no problem wiping out the entire vampire species" she says with a growl

"Now i can see where kat gets her mouth and temper from" Magnus says laughing

Rosalina raise an eyebrow "I'll take that as a compliment, But you should know when i found jesse attacking her last night he escaped before i had a chance to kill him, i was so busy trying to save katerina i let him slip away from me" she says shaking her head

"It won't matter after tonight katerina will be my wife and the code states that once two beings are married no other creature is allowed to break that union" he says smirking "Basically if he comes after her again i can kill him and it will be legal"

Rosalina smiles "then i already like you, Please never hurt my daughter" she says

"Don't worry mama salazar, I don't plan on it " she says

* * *

"OW Izzy!" i say as she tightens the strings on my bodice "I'm a person not a doll!"

She giggles "Come on kat suck it in, you only get married once " she says

"Yeah, well I don't want to pass out midway down the aisle.." I say and hold the doorframe as she pulls the cords tighter and ties them, she had already done my makeup and hair all that was left was to attach my viel and put my shoes on, which izzy had insisted i wear a pair from her familys heirlooms

"Are you ready?" she asks me i nervously look at her and nod, we hear a knock on the door and izzy opens it to find my mother standing there

"Oh katerina.. you look beautiful" she says coming in, I had made her my matron of honor and she would be walking me down the aisle

"Hey mom" I say and blush

"here.. this was mine on the day i got married to your father" She says handing me a small black velvet box, I open it and find a hair comb with a large emeralds set with diamonds and pearls

"Oh mom.. this is beautiful " I say as she clips it into my hair and helps me fasten my veil in, she stands back and looks at me and i see tears escape her eyes

"come on the ceremony is about to begin." izzy says ushering me out into the the hallway.

as soon as I hear the music start to play my palms begin to sweat and i feel faint and then i feel my mom grab my arm and steady me "You'll do fine baby" she says

The doors open and i blush under my veil when i see magnus standing at the alter, when i reach him my mom smiles and takes her place behind me I look at him and see that he had been crying as I walked down the aisle i grab his hands and smile as he lifts my veil a tear escapes my eye.

"Friends and Family, We are gathered here tonight to bare witness to the union of Katerina Rosalina Salazar and Magnus Bane, If anyone has any objection to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.." the preacher says

"I have more then an objection!" I hear a voice yell from the entrance to the church everyone turns and see's jesse standing there his dark eyes are staring right at me, Magnus squeezes my hands and flicks his wrist slamming the heavy wooden doors shut on the lieutenant

"he can't get in, this is sacred ground" he says smirking at me

"Do you Katerina Salazar, take magnus as your husband? to love and to hold until death do you part?" the preacher asks me

"I most definitely do" I say and hear a few soft laughs in the crowd

"And do you Magnus Bane, Take Katerina as your wife? to love and protect until death do you part?" he says

"I do" he says squeezing my hands again

"Then it is with the utmost pleasure that i pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your beautiful bride" he says

I grin and press my lips to his in a kiss that sends electricity through my veins, the room erupts into cheers and howls of joy, I yelp when he picks me up a happy gleam in his warm brown eyes I link my arms around his neck the doors fly open and Jesse is still standing there flanked by Vampires and Raphael.

Magnus sits me down and turns to them "She is mine. we are wedded and she is now my wife, So unless you want an ass full of fire i suggest you clear the fuck out, you know the rules of marriage" he growls causing them to back up

"I don't care about the fucking rules magnus, she has been mine since she was a baby" Jesse growls as his eyes flash white

magnus growls and throws a fire ball at him he disappears and then he turns to Raphael "you know what her mother told you, tell that bastard to stay away from my wife" magnus says

I smirk as they all disappear he turns back to me "now shall we get to our second ceremony?" he asks me grabbing my hand

I smirk "yes we shall" I say

* * *

When we arrive at the second venue it is more then what i expected elegantly decorated in splashes of gold, royal blue and plum purples he ushers me into the changing room and into the tightly fitted dress he had picked for me which was a cream color and backless letting my long red locks down they cascade down my back I clip the necklace he gave me around my throat and exit the room joining him at the alter, it was just us as we took our vows in a magical sense, we were truly bonded for life after this moment and as he gazes into my eyes i feel nothing but happiness and love for him.

He leans forward and kisses me again holding me tightly against him "I love you katerina " he whispers against my lips as we sway on the dance floor

I brush my cheek against his "and I love you more" I say and giggle as he dips me

"Now all we have left is eternity and raising our children" He says spinning me around so that my back is facing his front

"MMhmm " I say as he trails his finger tips down the bare flesh of my back, tracing my spine he sighs contently

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" he asks kissing my back

I shudder under his grasp "Well if you don't stop touching me like that we're gonna end up in the coatroom.." I say licking my lips softly "but i would love to go to europe.." I say honestly

He smirks "Europe it is then" he says and then pulls me closer "But first, how about that first offer" he says seductively to me

I laugh and turn to face him "Easy tiger, we have plenty of time for that when we're globe trotting" I say smiling at him

he smirks "First chance I get.. I'm gonna make you scream" he says kissing me again

I smile into his kiss "You have made me scream more times then I can count.." I say to him

"Hmm if I'm still thinking correctly I never did pop your cherry did I?" he says trailing his lips down my neck

I moan softly as he does so "No, Your were to busy either shoving your fingers inside of me or lapping at my clit with your tongue.." I say and gasp as he bite me softly

"I couldn't help it kat.. You taste good.." he murmurs against my skin

I shudder and push him away "Let's pack and get going, I need you in more ways i can describe right now and i know if i wait any longer i'm gonna fuck you right here" I hiss in his ear which causes him to shudder

"Then let's get going" he says opening a portal

I smile and grab his hand and we both step through and into our honeymoon.


	17. Honeymoon: Surprises

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _Here is chapter 17 of the salazar chronicles!_**

 ** _A big thank you to CassieSalvatore1864 for her continued support of this story!_**

 ** _Anyway, there is sexual content in this chapter, proceed with caution and enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Alot happens in this chapter including a major surprise._**

 ** _read and review ~_**

 ** _Amethyst Shadow~_**

* * *

As soon as we step through the portal I hike the bottom of my dress up and walk towards the edge if the tower we stand on, looking out at the bright lights of Paris I smirk As a strong wind blows my red locks back.

"The city of lights?" I say not turning to him

"And the city of love" he whispers wrapping his arms around my waist

"Well, aren't you romantic?" I murmur and then sigh contently

"When I want to be yes" he says smiling as he turns me to face him "I can be romantic for my wife can't I?"

"Yes, you can be" I say grinning up at him "So where would you like to go?"

He smirks "is that really a question?" He hisses against my ear and squeezes my hip

I smirk and place my hands against his chest "hmm, I do suppose I owe you for telling those bastards off and finally getting them off my ass" I say

He stares down at me through half lidded eyes "yes, I suppose you do" he says and nips my ear softly causing me to giggle

Opening another portal he pulls me through and in to a darkly lit room which is adorned in splashes of gold and black, candles are lit everywhere, I blush and run my hand over the smooth surface of a desk.

"Hmm you were always extravagant and wild, even when my mother brought me over to talk with you.." I say smiling I turn to him

"Your not young anymore Kat.. I never thought I'd be with you.. Let alone married to you and now that your immortal.. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he says smiling

I walk towards him and link my arms around his neck "I will admit it, even as a child I found you fascinating and as I grew I became so envolved in protecting Clary and Jocelyn that I never had any time to focus on anything else but you coming back into my life.. It was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me and for that I am thankful, and always will be" I say smiling up at him

He runs his hands through my hair causing me to sigh softly and close my eyes "I always felt a pull toward you, and now I know why.." He says leaning into me and pressing his lips to mine

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around him shuddering as he starts to slowly unzip the back of my dress, he pushes me against the wall and trails his lips down my throat making me mmoan.

"Wanna make a baby tonight?" He whispers seductively to me

I giggle "I don't particularly want to get pregnant just yet magnus.." I say softly to him making him smirk

"Hmm I can't promise I won't cum in you tonight.." He hisses against my ear as he pulls the dress down off my shoulders

"And I can't promise I won't make you loose your mind.." I hiss back to him letting the dress fall from my body, I run my hands down the front of his chest making him groan

"you make me mad just by doing that.." He says resting his hands on my hips

I smirk "Hmm, you mean this?" I say teasingly and run my hands down his chest again which causes him to moan softly into my ear

"Not funny Kat.." he hisses

I laugh "I think it's funny, I like making you squirm.." I whisper softly in his face

He growls and backs up taking his shirt off, I bite my lip softly and stare at the tanned skin that lays over his abdomen watching the muscles contract as he moves My eyes dart back up to meet his and I grin.

"see something you like?" he says grinning like a devil

I walk forward and run a pale finger down the front of his chest "You know i love to see you naked.." I whisper and then yelp when he grabs me

"And I can't get enough of that pretty pale flesh of yours.." he hisses in my ear

I shudder and look up at him "Then how about we consummate this marriage?" I say arching a perfect brow

"Couldn't have said it better myself my little kat.." he murmurs against my skin

I look up into his warm brown eyes and smile before pressing my lips to his in a kiss that sends electricity through my veins, he smirks against my lips and pushes me back against the bed, the flesh of my back hitting the softness of the sheets and pillows stretching out lazily I peer up at him and see him smirk.

"putting your name to good use kat?" he says eyeing me

I smile and cock my head "meow?" i say and then giggle

he sits down next to me and smirks as he runs a hand through my hair, I lean into his touch and sigh.

"can I pet you?" he says raising a brow in a suggestive manner

I give him a wicked grin "If I can pet you back.." I whisper

he grins and climbs in bed next to me "I'm sure we can arrange that.." He says seductively to me as his right hand cups my left breast I shudder and smile at him

"are you sure you don't wanna start trying for a baby?" he says stroking my skin softly

I sigh and turn to him "why do you want to make a child with me so bad?" I ask him curiously

He stares at me for a moment and smiles "Because I want to have another piece of you I can cherish with all my heart.. You baring me a child would only make our love stronger.." he says

"I suppose we can start trying.." I say with a small smile and giggle when he climbs on top of me

"god I love you.." he says as he leans down and kisses my neck again, he lets his hands wander below the covers and slowly starts to pull my underwear down, I growl and help him by wriggling my hips, Once they are off He gets up and strips the rest of his clothes off letting me admire his lean toned body I smirk and crawl towards the edge of the bed where he stands and lean forward planting a kiss just above his throbbing cock, He moans and looks down at me a bemused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"what are you going to do katerina?" he says softly

I sit down on the bed and look up at him before I fall back against the bed and scoot up spreading my legs I rub myself softly and moan his name which causes him to growl and rub the throbbing appendage between his thighs.

I rear my head back and moan loudly "Don't make me do all the work here magnus.." I breath

I feel him crawl in bed and get between my thighs he bats my hand away and pushes a finger deep inside of me I moan loudly as he does and look down at him as he pumps it in and out of me

"OH!" I breath and then smile

He smirks and pulls them out rubbing the nub roughly with his index finger "Does that feel good?" he says raising an eyebrow

I nod my head and bite my lip harder "Mmm, harder" I moan

He complies happily as he rubs me harder, My legs spread wider and allow him more access I feel tension begin to build in my lower abdomen and hiss in pleasure as he starts to rub me faster.

"come on kat.. I know your close.." he hisses seductively to me

I moan profusely and grip the pillows behind my head, turning my head from side to side I tilt my head back and moan loudly once again and that's when the tension becomes to much to bare, I let out a toe curling ear splitting shriek of pleasure as I reach my climax.

I look down at him through hazy eyes and watch him lick his finger clean which makes me shudder, "we're not done yet my beautiful bride.." he hisses to me as he gets between my legs, He grips my hips tightly and runs the head of his cock along my wet folds groaning loudly as he does.

"Mmm, that's nice.." I say and feel my breath hitch as he aligns himself with my core, He leans down and smirks at me before pressing his lips to my ear

"I'm not wearing a condom.." he says in a hushed tone and slides inside of me with force, I feel my walls expand to accommodate his thickness and once the pain has subsided I move my hips along with him in a rhythmic motion that causes both of us to moan loudly

"Jesus Christ kat.." he moans into the hallow of my throat

"Ah! Faster!" I moan softly into his face

He flips us so that I am on top and grunts as i start to ride him at a fast pace letting his cock move around in me, I twirl my hips in a circular motion and moan as he grips my hips with both hands.

"Just a little more.." he moans "I'm so close I can taste it.."

I smile down at him and start bouncing up and down on him to which he groans loudly and forces me over onto my back, He begins to ram himself in and out of me making me shudder I wrap my legs around his waist and rake my nails down his back

I hear him groan loudly as he picks his pace up I look up at him and lick my lips

"Cum in me daddy.." I hiss to him which makes him grab my ass tighter

With one final thrust I feel him cum deep inside of me, He pulls out and finishes cumming onto my lower stomach I shiver as it runs down onto the bed, He opens his eyes and looks down at me I stare at him and tilt my head.

"Hmm, done already?" I say smiling at him as he runs his fingers through the cum that still coats my lower stomach

"Hmm" He says rubbing my left breast softly, twisting the nipple between his thumb and index finger he smirks down at me "not even remotely close to being done.."

I arch my back and sigh happily "hmm I have a feeling we're going to be doing this a lot aren't we?" I ask him sitting up

He runs a hand through my wild red locks and traces my collar bone "Hmm if you want to.." he says softly

 _We enjoy that night together and many more after, making our way around Europe when we arrive back in France I had been ill for the last month and he decided that it was time to head back to new york.._

I stare at the pregnancy test in both shock and disbelief and rub my swollen stomach, taking a deep breath I stand up with wobbly legs and exit the bathroom to find Magnus sitting on the bed, He peers up at me and I can see the worry on his face

I hold the test up "It's positive.." I say softly

His eyes light up and he stands up pulling me close to him "God.." he whispers kissing me gently

I smile and hiccup "Jesus, this child is definitely yours" I say rubbing my sore stomach

he sits back down and pulls me closer to him placing his hand on my stomach rubbing it softly, which oddly calms the baby down I sigh in relief and look down at him as he lifts my shirt and kisses my stomach

"I know your scared Kat, But i am right here for you, we're in this together and I know this baby is going to be beautiful and talented" He says smiling up at me

I smile and run my hands through his hair staring at my wedding band and the promise ring he had given me "I know you'll be here, and you'll make a wonderful father.." I say

"hmm so when should we tell your family?" He asks

I laugh and blush "I suppose we should tell them soon being the fact i am already starting to show.." I say happily

"Then lets go" he says grabbing my hand and leading me out the door

* * *

"You're PREGNANT!" Isabelle screeches happily

I blush and nod "Yeah..Looks like i'll be a mother soon.." I say

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful news, Do you know how far along you are?" Aunt Jocelyn asks

I shake my head "No, I still have to see a doctor to confirm the due date and time of conception" I say

"well you sure can't go and see a normal mundane doctor.. especially since you're carrying a half angel and half warlock fetus.." alec says crossing his arms

I roll my eyes mentally "Then who do you suppose I go see?" i ask him

My mother walks in and smiles before her eyes rest on my stomach "You're pregnant?" she asks raising a eyebrow

I nod and bite my lip but she smiles and comes over and hugs me tightly "You'll be a wonderful mother.." She says

I smile and look up at her "do you know a doctor I could go to?" I ask her to which she nods

"Yes you can go see the doctor I saw when I was pregnant with you" she says and grabs my hand she turns to magnus "Are you coming?"

He nods and follows us out, when we arrive to the clinic I feel faint and steady myself on magnus to which he kisses my forehead and reassures me that everything will be alright.

after the appointment and being told how beautiful I grew up to be I find out i am three months and due in October, The biggest shocker was that not only were we expecting a baby.. but we were expecting twins..

"jesus, twins?" I say sitting down and taking a deep breath "what the fuck magnus, do you have like super sperm or something?" I say with a giggle

He smirks "what can i say? I guess everything on me is powerful" he says grinning

I scoff "clearly" I say and smile at him shaking my head

* * *

 _"So you mean to tell me she's pregnant?" Jesse hisses and folds his arms_

 _The fledgling nods "Yes I have people working in the clinic she went to, The father is the high warlock of Brooklyn, " he says but jesse cuts him off_

 _"I know the warlock is the father to her unborn child.." he says_

 _"Make that children" the fledgling says_

 _Jesse narrows his dark eyes "What did you just say?" he hisses_

 _The fledgling gulps "She's pregnant with twins" he says_

 _He hisses and kicks the man off the balcony and turns around "Raphael!" he yells causing the dark eyed vampire to come out of his room_

 _"What the fuck are you yelling about?" Raphael hisses crossing his arms_

 _"It seems our favorite little red head is pregnant.." Jesse hisses_

 _Raphael raises a brow and frowns "Hmm, is she now?" he says_

 _Jesse nods his head "with twins" he says_

 _A dark gleam shines in Raphael's eyes "hmm, I'll have to keep a tab on this pregnancy.." he says walking back to his room_


	18. Six months: promises

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Here is chapter 18 of the salazar chronicles, Kat is offiially six months pregnant and some things happen in this chapter including promises from two angry vampires.**_

 _ **Read and review if you'd like :)**_

 _ **Amethyst Shadow**_

* * *

I make my way to the doctors for my six month check up, we had discovered that we were expecting twin girls and I couldn't be more excited, after being told that the girls were doing good and developing like they should I decided to get dinner at a cafe in Spanish Harlem.

Watching the sun set I no longer had the fear of Jesse or Raphael being the fact I was pregnant and married, magnus and my mother had made it clear that if they so much as breathed in my direction they would kill them.

Taking a bite of the chicken sandwich I had ordered I feel one of the twins kick and smile touching my stomach gently,

"Hmm you've gotten huge" I hear a voice say and swallow my food before turning to see Raphael standing there

"Well I am six months pregnant, what do you expect?" I ask bluntly

He smirks "I still can't believe I missed my chance with you.." He says softly and sits down in front of me

I sigh in annoyance "yeah yeah, missed chances.. No, you know what? You sank your fangs into my throat and drank me dry almost.." I hiss at him

"Well to be fair we made a deal and you broke it" he says shrugging

"Fuck off Raphael" I hiss and go back to eating my dinner

He grabs my wrist tightly "when you have your children, your mine, we're settling this once and for all" he hisses

I pick up a fork and jab it in his hand making him hiss and bare his fangs at me "you got it baby, I've been wanting to kick your ass for awhile now" I hiss back at him

he hisses in my face again "I don't just mean violently, I will take you by force and I will get what I have always wanted" he says

I scoff and yank the fork out "Good luck with that, I've definitely had better then you and with me going to give birth naturally that little thing between your thighs won't do much.. ' I say smirking "Is it in yet?" I say laughing loudly

If he could be red I am pretty sure he would be right now, He stands up ad licks his lips baring his fangs down at me "We'll see who will be screaming, when i'm done with you you won't be able to walk." he hisses and turns to leave but turns back to me "Mark my words diosa" he finishes and walks away from me

the twins are kicking harder then ever and i bend over and gasp, Rubbing my stomach i try to sooth them and for a moment it works I pull my phone out and call magnus.

"Can you please come get me from this cafe in Spanish Harlem?" I ask rubbing my belly again

I can hear worry etched into his words "Are you okay? what about the twins?" he asks

"I'm fine magnus, I just had a run in with Raphael and I don't think the twins like him too much because their kicking like crazy and i'm in a lot of pain" I say to him running a hand through my red hair

"Sure doll, stay put I'll be there soon' he says and we hang up

I sit down carefully and tilt my head back sighing "Yupp, You guys definitely have your father's spirit" I say giggling and rubbing a spot where they keep kicking

"I'm almost positive they will inherit their mother's beauty.." I hear a familiar voice say, My heart stops momentarily and the twins cease their kicking for a moment

I turn and stare at him "Jesse.." I say as cold fear floods my veins

He looks me over and smirks "Pregnancy suits you katerina..Too bad it's not my child your carrying" he says sitting down in front of me

I grit my teeth "Yeah, Isn't it a shame i'm pregnant by a man I actually love and not by some psycho who clearly doesn't know how to take a hint" I seethe and fold my arms over my large stomach

He scoffs and leans forward running a claw like index finger down the front of my chest and stomach "There is still a chance after you give birth you know for us to.. well you know." he says making sexual signs with his hands

I feel the urge to vomit "how about fuck to the no?" I say in an annoyed tone

he sighs and his dark eyes flicker to my stomach apparently hearing the babies heart beats, I narrow my eyes when he touches my stomach again i grab his hand.

"I will fucking end you, do not touch me or my stomach" I hiss in his face "Mark my words Jesse, If you come near me, magnus or my babies I will string you up by your dick and let you burn in the sunlight"

He frowns and stands up glaring down at me "Fuck you whore, We shall see what happens after you pop those heathens out, I should have held you down and fucked you mercilessly when I had the chance" He seethes in my face

I glare defiantly up at him "Guess you'll never know what i feel like will you? But don't worry magnus knows how every inch, and i mean every inch of my body feels, especially when my walls clamped down around his cock" I hiss in his face

I see his eyes flash white for a moment and he grabs me by the throat getting in my face "I am so looking forward to fucking you, and that warlock won't stop me either, I'll kill him if i have to" he seethes in my face

Gagging I manage to pick up a knife and jab it into his arm making him release me "fuck you, and i am so looking forward to cutting your cock off!" I yell at him

He stalks towards me but stops and backs up when he see's something, or make that someone.

"What did I tell you about leaving my pregnant wife alone?" I hear a voice boom and relief floods my veins

Jesse backs up and hauls ass, "yeah run you coward!" I yell

Magnus puts a arm around my waist and softly rubs my stomach calming the girls down, I forget about jesse and turn to him, He didn't know we were expecting girls.

He looks down at me and smiles "So on a side note, what did the doctor say?" he asks me as we sit down

I munch on a french fry "Oh you know, That the pregnancy is going well I'm right on track for my due date and.." I trail off looking at him smiling

He quirks an eyebrow "and?" he says leaning forward

"We're expecting twin girls" I say smiling from ear to ear

the smile that creeps onto his face is the most beautiful thing I think I had ever seen "God kat.." he says "twin girls?"

I nod and smile "Yupp, their gonna be little heart breakers when they grow up " I say giggling

He clasps my hands in his "with their mother's beauty and temper.."

"and their fathers will and strength.." I say smiling at him

He laughs "I feel sorry for the boy who hurt them, especially since they will be half warlock" he says smirking "I do intend to teach them"

I nod "and I intend to teach them the ways of being a shadow hunter" I say

We both stand up and walk down the street, He grabs my hand "Just think pretty soon it will be us and our beautiful daughters " he says squeezing my hand gently

"And I couldn't be happier" I say as we walk briskly into the night.


	19. Labor: Bane twins

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _So here is chapter 19, alot of major things happen in this chapter It's the day before halloween and kat is in labor with the twins._**

 ** _read and review ~_**

 ** _and most importantly enjoy!~_**

 ** _~brandie_**

* * *

 _"Fuck!"_ I hiss and grip the sheets Halloween was tomorrow and it looked as if the twins would be born on said holiday

Magnus grips my hand and smiles "breath Kat.. It will be alright" he says softly helping me sit up

I was a very pregnant, very miserable 9 months and I was more then ready to give birth to our daughters., finally getting up out of bed I dress as he grabbed the supplies we would need for the hospital, packing a bag just in case my water broke.

Putting my hands on the small of my back I take a deep breath and looked over at him "god I mist look like a fat mess right now.." I say

He peers over at me "actually you look beautiful.. You have a glow about you that just makes me love you more" he says

I smirk slightly "yeah well you're wearing a condom next time we have sex.. No more babies, at least not for awhile" I say rubbing my stomach

"Agreed.. But we will definitely be having sex, especially since we haven't been able to for nine months" he adds smirking

I laugh slightly and then double over feeling something deep inside I feel a warm wet sensation and look down "fuck.. " I moan

"What is it kat!?" He says turning around he see's the wet spot beneath my feet and smiles "its time?" He says

"Yupp.. My water just broke.." I say and then gasp in pain, he comes over and holds me against him as he helps me out the door and into the car.

* * *

 _"hmm looks as if the babies will be born soon.. On all hallows eve possibly" Jesse hisses licking his lips_

 _"How appropriate.. Halloween babies to an angel and a warlock" Raphael says smirking_

 _"Definitely appropriate.. Though I can't wait for what comes after she gives birth.. Once she is well enough and strong enough.. I will take her" Jesse hisses his dark eyes flashing_

 _Raphael snickers "not before I do.." He hisses_

 _Jesse looks over and a wicked grin spreads across his face "how about a threesome?" He says licking his lips_

 _Raphael pauses for a moment and then grins "hmm, I suppose we could do that.. Question is can she take both of our massive cocks at the same time.." He says_

 _Jesse scoffs "at this point I don't give a fuck what she can and cannot take.. I want that pussy" he hisses_

 _"Hmm maybe I don't want to share.." Raphael hisses back to him_

 _Jesse grins "I just might drink her blood as I fuck the shit out of her.." He groans and rubs himself "Mmm blood and pussy.. There's never a better combination" he finishes grinning._

 _Raphael grins "just don't kill her.. Drink some but not all I know her blood is like cocaine but don't kill her Jesse" he says_

 _The lieutenant shakes his head "I won't" he says "but she definitely won't be walking out of here in her own two feet.. " he finishes_

 _Raphael cocks his head and narrows his eyes "and why won't she?" He says_

 _"Because by the time I'm done fucking her and you have you're way with her..she won't be able to move.." He says_

 _Raphael scoffs "unlike you my friend.. When I slip my cock into a woman I make sure they enjoy it as much as I do" he says_

 _The lieutenant scoffs and rolls his eyes "I have given her ample chances to enjoy what I do to her, I have tried to be gentle and she has refused multiple times.. her fucking bitch of a mother almost killed me that night I bit her" he hisses_

 _Raphael rolls his dark eyes "because you were being an impatient dick." he says causing the man to snarl and bare his fangs_

 _"watch your mouth Santiago." he hisses_

* * *

My screams echo through the hallways as I wait for my girls to make their entrance into this world, breathing hard and then holding my breath from the pain I was experiencing.

"Just a little more dear.. Push!" The woman says gently

I push as hard as I can and then feel relief flood through my body and the small wailing sounds as My babies take their first breath of air.

"congratulations.. Twin girls" She says holding the babies

I smile weakly and then wince, Magnus leans down and runs a hand through my matted red locks and kisses my forehead "You did wonderful kat.. their beautiful.." he whispers

"would you like to hold your new daughters?" the woman asks me

I nod and sit up gently "Malaika Gabriella Bane and Emmaliya Persephone bane" I say causing magnus to look down at me

"there beautiful names but i'd like to tweek their names a bit sweetheart "Malaika Katerina Gabriella bane and Emmaliya Rosalina Persephone Bane" he says causing me to break into a smile

"I love it.." I say softly and kiss malaika and emmaliya's foreheads

he leans down and kisses me gentle before touching our daughters heads gently "welcome to the world my precious gems" he says softly

I smile and sigh contently as I hold my daughters in my arms, I feel utterly complete.. I have my husband who was not only the love of my life but he had given me the best thing in the world and I was currently holding them in my arms, but little did I know that once I was well enough and strong enough to funtion on my own that two particular vampires were planning on taking me.. doing things to me that would make anyone wish they were dead.. but little did they know when they set their plans into motion I would be ready and I would unleash a fury and hell upon them that they would wish they were dead, I would make them regret the day they were even born.


	20. Night terrors

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _here is another chapter, There is a sexual dream sequence in this chapter involving Jesse, Katerina and Raphael._**

 ** _proceed with caution._**

 ** _anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember to review!_**

 ** _~Brandie_**

* * *

 _"katerina.. Oh katerina..come out come out where ever you are.. " I hear jesse hiss_

 _"We can smell you're blood diosa.." Raphael hisses_

 _I duck into a room and block the door Hissing I look for a way out.. there had to be a way out.. I hear banging at the door and then hear chuckling._

 _"that's cute she thinks she can hide in a room that has multiple entrances" I hear Raphael hiss_

 _I freeze when i feel someone breathing on my neck and then feel hands grab my waist tightly "Got you hermosa" I hear jesse hiss in my earI rear my head back and try to headbutt him in the face but to no avail He lifts me up into his arms and throws me down on the soft surface of a bed, I thrash around wildly as he ties my wrists above my head, Raphael finally get's into the room and stands back watching as jesse rips my clothing open._

 _"Mmm we're gonna have so much fun bonita.." Jesse hisses to me in my face_

 _He steps back and takes his clothing off as well, "wait.." Raphael says walking towards us_

 _"don't tell me you're going soft for this cunt" Jesse hisses rubbing himself through his boxers_

 _"No that's not it.." he says sitting down beside me I lean away from his touch and he growls grabbing a fist full of my hair he leans down a sinks his teeth into my arm drinking greedily._

 _I scream and he pulls back after a minute licking his lips "I want her first Jesse" He hisses_

 _Jesse growls "we made a deal santiago.. I get her first and you can have her second.." he says narrowing his eyes_

 _Raphael scoffs "we made no deal" He says looking down at me "that pussy is mine first unless you wanna challenge my rank?" he finishes baring his teeth_

 _"we could always fuck her together.. I'll take her from the back and you from the front..Or you could fuck her while she sucks me, She's birthed twins so that pussy is nice and stretched " he hisses eyeing me_

 _I feel like vomiting and struggle against the ropes that bind my wrists "stop that!" Raphael hisses and I look back to them with tear stained eyes "No use in crying.. I am far to turned on to care if you cry or not" he says_

 _"If i sleep with both of you and get you off.. can i please return to my daughters.." I plead with both of them_

 _They each look at each other and raise eyebrows "Yeah actually you could.. but you have to do as we say and not fake it." Raphael says_

 _I hiccup and nod " Anything to get back to my babies.." i say and feel him slice the ropes away from my wrists "which one of you am I fucking first?"_

 _"Me" Jesse says stepping forward_

 _Raphael scoffs and shrugs "whatever.. just don't fucking kill her I want to do her just as hard" he says walking out of the room_

 _I shudder and feel Him put his arms around my waist immediately putting his hand between my thighs he begins to rub me hard as he leans in and presses his lips to my ear._

 _"I'm gonna make you deep throat my dick" he hisses i shudder and moan_

 _He stops and orders me down on my knees to which he knots his fingers in my hair running the tip of his pulsing cock on my lips he yanks my hair which makes me open my mouth and he shoves it into my mouth._

 _I gag as his basically pumps his cock in and out of my mouth, after awhile of doing so I feel him cum in my mouth and shudder as it flows onto my chest, He yank me up and bends me over the baseboard of the bed roughly shoving his dick into me I scream as he fucks me.  
_

 _" told you this would happen bitch" He says as he pulls out of me He throws me down onto the bed and forces my knees apart as he pushes back into me and repeatedly bucks his hips until I hear him groan he pushes all the way into me and cum's once again deep within my womb, He pulls out of me and sits back panting hard._

 _I lay there shell shocked unable to move until he yanks me up to face him He smirks at me and leans forward kissing me roughly slipping his tongue into my mouth I feel him bite my lip and draw blood sucking greedily he moans and begins to finger me again "OH!" I moan into his mouth_

 _He pulls back and grins at me flashing me his fangs and flicks his fingers harder pressing them into the bone of my pelvis i scream again and feel his other hand snake up my back and wrap into the hair as he yanks my head back exposing my throat he rears back and bites down on the left side of my throat,_

 _I feel both terror and excitement as he drinks from me pulling back he licks his lips and moans "I know your close..I can taste it in your blood.. That sweet orgasm" he breaths in my face_

 _I moan louder and squeeze my eyes shut, He stops and I peer at him an evil smirk spreads across his lips "stand up " he orders_

 _I whimper and stand up he lays down and grins "I want to..well you'll see soon enough" He says "Sit on my chest"_

 _I feel fear flood my veins I knew exactly what he wanted to do I get onto his chest and yelp when he forces my hips forward until my mound is inches from his lips, He inhales deeply making me shudder._

 _"I am going to enjoy this.." he says slipping his tongue into me_

 _I moan and arch my back grounding my hips down against his mouth, he growls and sucks harder I feel a animalistic urge stir deep within me and i feel my lips curl back from my teeth and i stare down at him his dark eyes stare back at me "Harder" I growl and feel him suck the nub as hard as he can_

 _with a few more sucks I topple over the edge and scream loudly. Sliding off of him i lay down and stare at the ceiling he leans over me and kisses me surprisingly softly before leaning back "That was everything I imagined it would be.." He whispers and stands up "Hey Santiago.. She's all yours " Jesse says grinning at me and walking out._

 _i turn over and try to sit up gasping at how sore I was "Don't move diosa.." I hear and whimper looking at him as he comes out of the darkness_

 _I wince and turn to face him "please.. no more.. he hurt me" I whimper until he swoops down and presses his finger to my lips_

 _"I'll be gentle.. I promise" he whispers pushing me flat against the bed his eyes wander my naked body he runs his hands over the smooth skin of my stomach making me shiver he leans down and gently kisses the top of my chest before he begins to rub me gently almost lovingly I arch my back and moan softly, "See.. I'm not gonna hurt you kat.." he whispers_

 _I look at him through half lidded eyes and begin to pant once again nearing another orgasm I screw my eyes shut and let the bliss flow and then feel him get between my thighs and teasingly run the head of his cock along my pulsating core, He grins down at me flashing me his canines before pushing into me very slowly Groaning as he does so I involuntarily wrap my legs around his waist which makes him laugh and pick his pace up I knot my fingers into the pillows behind my head and tilt my head back, He felt different.. He was gentle and not as forceful as jesse had been._

 _I watch him lean over me and cry out as he pushes in all the way grunting as he releases his seed, pulling out he lays down next to me and gently strokes my back "you may go if you'd like..Thank you katerina.. that was mind blowing.." Raphael says_

* * *

When I open my eyes I realize Magnus is holding me a sob escapes my lips.

"what were you dreaming about?" He asks me brushing a tear away

"what do you think? they got into my dreams and this time I felt everything.." I say whimpering

He growls and his eyes turn yellow "I'm killing them today." he says "I am so done with them entering your dreams and repeatedly raping you.. You are my everything and I will defend you and our daughters"

I hear Malaika stir and let out a small cry before falling back asleep I sigh and lay against him " I know magnus.. I just want them to leave us alone and stay the fuck out of my dreams" I hiss

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead "I love you kat.." he whispers

"and I love you.." I say and nuzzle down into the curve of his neck and collarbone feeling rather tired he hums softly to me as I begin to fall asleep.


End file.
